Maybe it's ok
by Zanavia13
Summary: "You met at a fucking cemetery."
1. Chapter 1

Austin's POV

"She's...gone?" Tears welled in my eyes while my breathing became uneven.

"We couldn't tell you through the mail... We thought it would be better in person." My mom whimpered through her tears while my dad held her trying to keep back his own.

"So I come back from Afghanistan with only half my troop and that half have minor injuries and I find out that my girlfriend of two years is dead on the day I was going to propose?!"

"Baby I'm so sorry I wish I could do something but I... I can't..."

"That's not true mom... You can hug me while I cry myself to sleep." I broke down in the living, holding on to my mom while she rubbed soothing circles on my back.

But nothing can help comfort me right now... I can't do anything but cry.

* * *

"Brooke was an amazing girl. If you were having a bad day her smile or her laugh could make everything better. She was motherly, sassy, beautiful, witty... You know what just go in the thesaurus and look up every word for amazing. I love Brooke she will always be my first love and I will never forget her... And since I never gave this to you..." I took the engagement ring I bought her and placed it in her casket.

"Your first piece jewelry in heaven. I love you" I was in tears once again as I sat back down next to my dad.

"You did good son." He patted my shoulder as my mom passed me a tissue.

I only nodded not wanting to talk at the moment.

* * *

The funeral was over and I was home in my apartment. My mom told me to stay with her and my dad but I needed to get used to this. Not having her to hug me when I'm not looking or not waking up with her in my arms and my favorite having her trip and TRY to play it off.

I trudged to our- I mean my bed, got under the covers and stared at the ceiling.

"My first night without you." I turned in my side and fell asleep.

* * *

**_A year later_**

"No... I'm sorry! I couldn't do anything!" I woke up with a sheet of sweat covering my body. I sighed and pulled at my hair.

"These dreams aren't getting better." I grumbled and yanked off my blanket. I glared at the clock showing nine o'clock In the morning.

I snatched my tooth brush and headed to the bathroom. I passed the calendar then walked backwards to look at the date again.

"It's here already?" My heart felt heavy like it did on that day.

I sighed again getting ready for the day full of sympathetic smiles, pats, and lectures of how if you really love someone you should let them go.

"Let's get today over with."

* * *

I slowly approached her stone. There were some flowers there already probably from her parents or mine. They're the main ones who wake up this early.

I knelt down on my knees and out down the orchids (her favorite flower).

"So it's been a year... I've gotten through it but it still hurts. Not seeing your face everyday not having you wake me up because you're bored or because you saw a bug on the wall... I hope you're having fun with God and I still would like to know who shot Tupac."

"I think we would all like to know." I heard the feminine voice ring through the air. I turned around to be met with a pair of chocolate brown eyes and a small smile.

"I mean come on the person can't stay hidden for this long." She sat in front of the stone next to Brooke's

"You've got a point my friend. I'm Austin by the way." She shook my head and smiled back.

"I'm Ally Dawson and if you don't mind me asking who did you loose?"

"My girlfriend Brooke." I prepared myself for that sympathetic smile but if never came. Her face was blank and she only nodded her head. (Well that's a first.)

"And who did you loose... If you don't mind me asking." I added the end quickly.

"My fiancée Elliot drunk driving is a mother trucker." She sighed as she traced his name.

"When did he pass?"

"Last year of January."

"Brooke passed away of cancer during January of last year too."

"Well then that's ironic." She half smiled (I mean you can fully smile when talking about the alikeness of two deaths...)

"Well all this talk about death is depressing me... So would you like to go to this candy shop I know of?"

"We just met dude I don't want to end up by Elliot."

"Don't worry I'm not a killer scouts honor!" I saluted her.

"Were even a Boy Scout?"

"No but I was in the military so that must count for something.

* * *

"So you com back with only half your troop and a non-living girlfriend?" She stopped walking and held a shocked expression on her face.

"Not as bad as going to your parents house for a week because your mom was sick and your dad needed help taking care of her then coming back to find out your fiancée was in a car accident with a drunk driver." I refereed to her story.

"Well I guess we both come back to unlucky things... Don't we?" She sighed but then her eyes lit up once she saw the shop.

"I love this place!" She squealed and dragged me inside.

"Welcome to Candy Mania!" This elderly lady smiled as we walked in.

Ally said a quick thank you then ran to the back. I nodded towards the lady then followed after her.

"Gummy bears!"

"So I'm guessing that's your favorite candy?"

"Yes! And don't judge me because I act like a giant while eating them."

"I judge you since you think you're a giant... No offense but you're as tall as a sixth grader." I mean she only came to my armpit! (I known that sounds weird.)

"Leave my height alone you bully!" She threw a gummy bear at my face and glared at me.

"Sorry but it's cute for you." I froze realizing what I said.

"I know I'm cute." She flipped her hair.

I let go a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Now let's get high off of gummy bears and worms." I laughed at her remark and grabbed two bags handing her one.

* * *

"I still can't believe you paid for my candy."

"For the tenth and final time Ally it's fine."

"We just met today and you already bought me something! I have to pay you back."

"Give me your number you can pay me back by staying in touch with me."

"Give me your phone." I took it out my pocket and placed it in her hand. She typed in her number took her picture then gave me my phone back. (I did the same with hers.)

"There now I feel less guilty."

"It was just candy." I chuckled.

"Whatever I'll see you around Austin." She smiled then walked around the corner disappearing from my vision.

"Wow... Today was a good day."


	2. Chapter 2

Austin's POV

"You made it through the day I can't believe it."

"Dez is it that hard to believe?"

"Yes usually you come to my place sulking about how you miss her and pass out on my couch."

"That's not true." He gave me the look. "Ok maybe it is." He smirked victoriously.

"You also told me you met someone and that was the reason you were occupied yesterday."

"And your point?"

"Who's this girl who helped you, because if she can help you through Brooke's death day then she's a miracle worker." He snapped his fingers.

"How do you know if it was a girl?" He turned to me shocked.

"It was a boy?! Let him know this right now mister! He will not and can not replace me! I'm your Bestfriend not him!"

"Dez, dude, calm down. It was a girl and her name is Ally." He stopped jumping then smiled at me.

"So her name is Ally huh?"

"Yeah I just clarified that."

"Is she cute?"

"Uh yeah?"

"Do you like her?"

"Dez we just met." I sighed. He's always trying to pair me up with someone.

"So, ever heard of love at first sight?"

"Her fiancé died a year ago, I honestly don't think she's looking for someone at the moment."

"You never know." Later my phone dinged meaning I had a message.

"Who is it?"

"Well Mr. Nosy it's actually Ally." He turned to me with mischievous smirk.

"Oh so we have each other's numbers now?"

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes while checking the message.

**_Ally: _**_Hello my friend?_

**_Austin:_**_ Hey?_

**_Ally: _**_Don't make it weird you wanted me to stay in touch and I am._

**_Austin: _**_Ik but who greets people like that?_

**_Ally:_**_ Obviously me Blondie?_

**_Austin: _**_Hey leave my hair out of this!?_

**_Ally: _**_You're such a baby?_

**_Austin:_**_ That's not true!?_

**_Ally:_**_ See you're doing it now?_

**_Austin: _**_Hey 'don't make it weird'?_

**_Ally:_**_ Shut up?_

* * *

Ally's POV

"You know you should be thanking me." I turned to Trish confused.

"And why should I thank someone for snooping through my phone?"

"Because if I didn't then you wouldn't be in a nice conversation with your boy toy."

"For the last time he's not my boy toy we just met yesterday!"

"So there could be a romance brewing?" She sang.

"Trish he lost his girlfriend to cancer last year and I lost my soon to be husband, trust me there is no romance going on."

"Just wait Ally, it's coming."

"Whatever let's go." I grabbed my wallet and walked out the door with Trish following.

* * *

Austin's POV

"Austin... Austin... Dude!" Dez was now shaking me.

"What?!"

"I told you to get out the car like five times!" I looked around realizing we were parked in front of melody diner.

"You were too busy to notice because you were texting Ally." He said her name in a teasing way.

"I was not!"

"Come on liar I want to eat." He turned of the ignition and stepped out the car with me following.

We walked inside to see that our favorite booth was taken.

"How dare they?!"

"Dez we can sit somewhere el-" He already was stomping to where they were.

"Why are you sitting at my table?! How dar-" I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"I'm sorry about my friend... He forgot to take his medicine?" I said it as more of a question.

"Austin?" In turned to the person who somehow knew my name.

"Oh, hey Ally." Out of the corner of my eye I swear I saw Dez smirk.

"So this is Austin?" The raven haired girl spoke up who was sitting with Ally.

"Yep, and you are?"

"I'm Trish Ally's best friend." She smiled and flipped her hair.

"Well it's nice to meet you Trish Ally's best friend... That's a weird name." Dez whispered to me.

"Do you want to sit with us since you usually sit here?" Ally spoke between her giggles (It was cute).

"If you don't mind." She shook her head telling us we were free to sit with them.

Surprisingly we all started a conversation pretty quick. It was like we knew each other forever. **(A/N: (; )**

I was wiping a tear because I was laughing so hard from when Trish slapped Dez when our waitress finally came.

"What can I get you today?" She was directing the question to me not the whole table and to make matters worse she was leaning towards me so her cleavage was showing. This is a family restaurant ma'am how dare you?!

"Oh he's mute," Ally quickly butted in. "I'll just order for him."

"You know if we hung out sometime I bet I could get you to talk," she smirked. "and maybe do a few other things."

"He became mute because he was sexually harassed so by you flirting with him its bringing back old memories. Now please take our order and stop flaunting yourself."

The waitress scoffed and was beginning to blush in embarrassment. She changed the subject by taking Trish and Dez's orders then then she (rudely) took ours.

"Well she was nice." Dez laughed sarcastically.

"Ally, you're learning has improved! I think you're ready to do this lying thing on your own."

"Thanks Trish I think I've improved too." She flipped her hair and smirked.

"By the way that was clever pretending he was mute it was nice not hearing him talk for awhile." Dez praised her.

"Says the guy who kept me up until five in the morning about who knows what."

"I thought you loved our late night chats."

Later our food came and not going to lie I was a little scared she spat in the food. I still ate it though.

"I'll pay." Ally went for her purse until I stopped her.

"No you will not I am a gentlemen and I don't let ladies pay that's rude to me."

"Austin I will pay I'm fine with it!"

"Ally I will eat every gummy bear you eat in front of me and make sure you have non for the rest of your life."

"Fine you can pay! But I'll leave a tip." I looked at her weirdly since she actually thinks Cassidy deserves a tip.

"There, I think that's nice enough." We looked at her 'tip' which was a napkin with something written on it.

"Bitches end up in ditches smiley face." Trish read/ laughed out.

"I bet that's her best tip yet." Ally stated proudly.

"Let's go before she sees us." We all ran out the restaurant in time to here her scream.

Ally's POV

"That was so fun!" I spun around in the parking lot.

"Ally are you sure you didn't order plain beer?"

"Shut up Trish." I glared at her.

"Well we should go Dez has a curfew and he can't be late." Austin slug his arm around Dez shoulders.

"Shut up man." I laughed and shook my head at the two idiots in front of me.

"Bye Dez." I hugged him then switched to Austin.

"Bye Austin."

"Bye gummy bear giant." I gave him a strange look.

"What? That's you're nickname."

I turned on my heal and walked to the car. "Bye guys." Trish yelled one last time and drove off.

"So Ally what was that?"

"What was what?"

"The hugging the sudden burst of confidence the freaking eye raping!"

"I don't know I guess I feel outgoing when I'm with him... And there wasn't any eye raping!"

"That's what they all say! But you have my approval if you want to go out with him."

"Trish!"

"What? You know that boy is cute!"

I rolled my eyes stopping the conversation there because I knew if I didn't she wouldn't.

Besides I don't like Austin and he doesn't like me. But I will admit one thing that boy is cute.

Austin's POV

"You like her."

"Dez!"

"What?! You were practically undressing her with your eyes!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Denial my friend."

Ignored him after that wanting to stop the conversation knowing he would talk all the way back to his place.

I'll admit it I felt a pain when Ally hugged Dez and I was checking her out, but everyone does that the first time they meet someone... I think.

* * *

** I'll try to update but in all honesty I'm lazy. I'm not going to lie to you people and I'll try to update roommate as fast as I can! BTW I'm not dumb I went back and re-read roommate and I found ALOT of spelling errors. I'm in honors English so I know something.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Austin and Ally or any named brand being used in this chapter._

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Austin... help me." I was in a dark room and could only hear this desperate sound of someone calling me.

"Austin please!" The voice was clear and I finally knew who it was.

"Ally?"

"Help...it's about to go off." I heard a automated voice begin counting down. A bomb?

"Ally where are you?"

"Behind you." I really regret turning around.

I saw Brooke. She looked pail and fragile. Her hair was a mess she had bags under her eyes and her dress was tarnished with rips and holes. I looked at Ally who was shaking and looked like she was just in a fight and lost.

"Brooke let her go." I took a cautious step towards her making her step back.

_Ten._

"No... You didn't save me."

_Nine._

"Brooke I never kn-"

"No! You didn't help me! You didn't love me!"

_Eight._

"I didn't know! I was still at war! I always loved you!"

_Seven._

"No... If you can't save me then... You can't save her... She'll die."

_Six._

"Brooke let her go."

_Five._

"Austin." Ally managed to squeak out and made my heart crack.

_Four._

"Shut up!" Brooke tightened her grip making Ally cry in pain.

_Three._

"Let her go Brooke... You don't need to do this."

_Two._

"Say bye to Austin Ally." She whispered which was bone chilling.

_One._

"Brooke!"

Once again I woke up with a sheet of sweat on me. Raking my hands through my hair I checked my clock seeing that it was one o'clock in the morning.

"I'm sorry." I Stared at the picture of Brooke on my night stand shuttering at the thought of my dream.

And the walls kept tumbling down in the city th- picking up my phone I saw Ally's ID

"Hello?"

"Hey, did I wake you?"

"No I woke up a couple minutes ago."

"Really? Bad dream or early riser?"

"Bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I'm fine... What about you? Bad dream too?"

"No I can't sleep. I went to sleep at eleven then woke at twelve thirty."

"Insomniac?"

"Maybe."

"It's ok so am I."

"Awe we're twins!" I didn't reply not knowing what to say to that.

"Sorry I act high when I'm sleepy."

"See I told Dez that's not a weird thing!"

"Trish says the same thing when I'm sleepy!"

So that's how we spent our morning just talking to each other until it was seven in the morning and I heard light snoring from her side of the phone.

"Ally?" No answer.

"Night Ally." Chucking I hung up the phone.

"Now let's try this again." I closed my eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Ally's POV

"Ally, Where are my black vans?!"

"I don't know, did you throw them in your closet?!"

"No! Wait... never mind!" I rolled my eyes and finished curling my hair.

"So you actually got some sleep?" Trish entered the bathroom to brush down her unruly mess of hair.

"Yes thankfully... Austin was a big help." A slight blush came to my cheeks.

"So that's who you were talking to! I couldn't figure it out for anything!"

"You were listening to me?"

"You woke me up with your talking the least I could do was listen."

"And you wonder why I leave the room just to talk to someone." I grabbed my keys heading towards the front door

"Come on let's go or we'll be late!"

"I'm coming! You can't rush beauty you know."

"That's not true I was ready before you and look at me." I flipped my hair and strutted towards my car.

"Yeah I'm the drama queen." Trish muttered under her breathe while glaring at me.

"Off to work we go!"

* * *

Let me fill you in, Trish and I work at a bar. It's not a crazy one with shoot outs or any of that crap it's just calm with a few drunk members. But that's why I try to work in the afternoon the drunk ones always appear at night.

"Hello ladies!" We turned around to see our manager busting a few tables.

"Hey Kingsley." I put on my beige fedora.

"So how was you weekend? Any wild party's?"

"No but Ally met a boy." Trish sang and put on her fedora too.

"Do tell! Is he cute? What's his shoe size?"

"What does shoe size have to do with anything?" Kingsley and Trish both exchanged looks.

"Oh come here my child you have so much to learn." He pushed my head against his chest and rocked me back and fourth.

"Excuse me but I have drinks to make ." I laughed and walked to my station.

"We need to teach her this is too sad."

"Yeah you're definitely coming to our house this Friday."

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"I know you don't like shots but if you get it now you won't have to get two on the same day next month." I tried to encourage the little girl in front of me.

"Ok... I'm a big girl."

"It will be short I promise." I wiped the tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"How about I tell you a joke before we start?"

"Ok."

"Why did the bicycle not stand up?" I Took the needle and eased it into her arm.

"Why?"

"Because it was two-tired." She looked at me with a blank face while I put on the bandaid.

"That was horrible."

"Yes it was but it took your mind off your shot. Look at your arm." She looked down and gasped.

"I didn't feel it."

"Told you it wouldn't hurt." I laughed and set her down on the floor.

"And since I didn't cry I think you should carry back to my mommy and daddy." She lifted her arms up waiting for me to pick her up.

"There's always a price with you."

"She did fine for her first time without her parent coming back with her to be honest."

"Yeah mommy! I didn't even cry when I got my shot!"

"I know I'm really proud of you!"

"Remember come back next month for you last shot."

"We will thanks again Austin." I waved bye then turned to to Dez who sat behind the secretary desk.

"Is that it?"

"Yep last patient."

"Good! Do you want go somewhere or are you heading home?"

"Let's go to that bar we went to last week but let me change first it was awkward walking in there with my work attire."

"I told you to change, but no we don't listen to Austin."

"Shut up."

* * *

We entered the bar and I saw her. Damn. Never has one person made black vans, kaki short, a white v-neck, and a fedora look so good. I later scowled at the boy who was trying to flirt with her.

"What would you like sir?"

"You."

"Oh I'm sorry but that's not on the menu and if it was you wouldn't be able to afford it."

That comeback was very appreciated on my behalf. When she turned her back I sat behind her quickly and placed my order.

"Can I have a beer please?"

"Of course Austin." Her voice was teasing and she wore a smirk.

"How'd you know it was me?"

She leaned in and traced my jawline "I could never forget that voice." I could feel her whisper against my lips. Gosh I wanted to kiss her.

"I would like a beer after you guys are done eye raping each other."

She was the first to pull away while I tried my hardest not to punch Dez for interrupting us. "Sorry Dez two beers coming up."

Right now I was thanking god that the females had to wear shorts as apart of their uniform and that they keep the glasses under the counter.

"Austin stop before you drool."

"Dez go suck a d-"

Ally cut me off in mid sentence. "Boys be nice to each other." She placed two glasses in front us.

"Welcome everyone! Now every Saturday you know we like to change the bar scene into a club scene so let's get this started!"

The DJ started the music then pointed to Ally.

"Miss Ally's favorite song to dance to!"

_This your boy Souljia Boy tell em'_

She let out a small squeak and shouted over the music. "Thanks King!"

_This girl says she got a donk_

She's about to make her hips swing all night long

_O na na O na na_

_O na na O na na_

_O shit, shake that ass ma move it like a_ _gypsy_

_Stop woah back it up now let me see your hips SWING_

Ok apparently Ally is a belly dancer and a great one at that. I watched her as soon as the first line was said her hips were moving in perfect sync with the music.

_Down_ _to the floor... now let me see your hips_ _SWING_

_Now drop it low... and let me see your hips SWING_

"Ok now you have permission to gawk at her all you want." I didn't respond not wanting to take my eyes of her thinking she would disappear if I did. The song ended to early for my liking in all honesty. Then Trish brought over the DJ and introduced us.

"Dez, Austin this is Kingsley. He's me and Ally's manager."

"Awe Trish you were right Ally's boy toy is cute!"

"He's not my boy toy!"

"The more you deny it the more we know it's true."

"King I will stab you with a fork!"

"See she's already threatening people so you know she hiding something."

"Trish you aren't helping."

After things were somewhat settled between the three we talked and got to know each other better. I found out that Kingsley was gay and for some reason that made me release tension that I didn't know I was holding.

"It was really nice meeting you guys but I need to get home. Bye ladies." It was then when I realized we were the only ones left in the bar. Kingsley grabbed a set of keys then threw it at Ally who caught it with ease.

"Lock up and get home safe."

"Bye king!" The girls waved.

"Come on guys I'm not staying here all night. I need some sleep." Trish grabbed Dez and yanked him towards the exit.

"Well I saw a new side to you today." I faced Ally finding her putting away the last three glasses that were on the counter to dry off.

"Oh really? So do you like this new side?" She stood in front of me looking up while I stared down at her. I just realized this girl barely came up to my shoulder.

"Yeah she's cute."

"I'm just cute?"

"Yeah what else should I say?"

"You call girls cute when you stare at them for half the night let your eyes look over her body while she's dancing and every time she bends down your eyes go with her?" Her arms were loosely wrapped around my neck and she brought me down to her height.

"Because last time I checked people call that sexy." Her lips brushed against my ear sending chills down my spine.

"Now come on I need to lock up." My feet started to move absentmindedly and before I knew it I was outside.

"Night guys!" They drove off leaving only Dez and I.

"Dez... We need to come here more often."

* * *

**I do not own Kingsley (oh but I wish!) . And he is the Kingsley from YouTube just a little FYI. But anyway please review and do all that extra stuff at the bottom thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Third person POV**

"Did you drink any alcohol last night? Because you were acting different." It was the following morning and Trish was the first person to wake up. Only because she wanted to know why Ally was acting like a whole new person.

"No. Why do you ask?" Ally laughed.

"Where did you get the sudden boost of confidence? I mean you were flirting with Austin like a pro."

"I was not flirting I was just talking to him with interest." Ally smiled to herself.

"Ok so why were you flirting with him?" Trish asked again. Ignoring the fact Ally just told her that she wasn't flirting.

"I don't know Trish... I just feel different around him... He gives me confidence I guess." Ally held her head down trying to hide the blush that was creeping on her face.

"Ally's got a boo thang!" Trish squealed making Ally glare at her.

"I hate it when you and Kingsley say that!" Ally groaned while leaning on Trish's shoulder. Trish only laughed and smoothed out her hair. "You'll get used to it."

* * *

Austin's got a crush!" Dez sang at the top of his lungs through out 'Moons Mattress Kingdom'.

"Dez would you keep your voice down before my mom hears you?" Austin clamped his hand over the gingers mouth.

"To late." Mimi's voice rang through the air making Austin groan.

"So what's her name?" She walked towards the two young men. One looking flustered while the other looked amused.

"Her name is Ally." Dez answered for the blonde.

"Ally? Such a nice name. So what does she look like?" She looked at Austin even though she knew Dez would answer the question again.

"She's a short brunette with amber highlights, brown dough eyes, not too pail and works at a burlesque lounge." Austin and Mimi both looked at Dez in amazement.

"Dude, did you stalk her whole life or something?" Austin laughed at his bestfriend.

"No I just remember most things, it's a gift." Mimi chuckled at the two. "Well I would love to meet her."

Austin's eyes widened and his face became red. "No, no! We're just friends! Besides her fiancé past away last year I don't think she's looking for a relationship."

"Oh well that's to bad. But you know what they say, everything happens for a reason." Mimi gave him a pointed look.

"I'll talk to you later mom, I gotta go." He only needed an excuse to leave before his mom started to bombard him with questions.

"Ok sweetie I'll talk to you guys later." She hugged the two of them before they left the store.

"Dez! Why would you tell my mom about Ally?!" Austin smacked him when they were in the car hidden from any witnesses.

"I thought she had the right to know, she is your mother after all."

"Exactly she's my mom! You know how she gets when I meet somebody! She's been meddling in my love life ever since Brooke died!" Austin groaned in frustration.

"But your moms right about this one, you like Ally." Austin ignored Dez's comment and drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

"See you later Trish!" Ally called out. She was on her way to the park, wanting to go for a walk since it was such a nice day. Trish on the other hand stayed home. Meaning the Kardashians were on and Kourtney was having another break down. But that meant she had sometime to herself. And she needed it with these assumptions that her and Austin were a 'thing'. 'We just met we're only friends!' She thought.

A loud wolf whistle broke her thoughts. She turned in the direction she heard the whistle to find a group of boys wanting her attention. One boy started to approach her and seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Hey, I'm Trent." He smiled down at Ally.

"I'm Ally." She actually found this amusing to be honest. His attempts to flirt with her weren't working.

"So do you come here often?" She had to refrain herself from laughing.

"To the park? Yeah I guess, I mean I live pretty close, it's walking distance."

"Oh really? So can you take me back to your place?" He grabbed her hand making her roll her eyes.

"Sorry sweetie no strangers allowed." She turned to walk away but he pulled her into his chest. "Well maybe you can bend the rules for me."

* * *

He didn't like what he saw. Not one bit. He couldn't stand to see someone talk to her let alone touch. His blood boiled as anger built inside him. He walked over determined to break this little meat and greet up.

"Hey Ally is everything ok here?" He eyed the two suspiciously.

"Yeah man me and Ally were just talking." Trent smirked at the blonde.

"Really? Because what I saw was Ally was trying to walk away from you but you pulled her back and wouldn't let go." Austin crossed his arms waiting for a believable excuse.

"Look Justin-"

"It's Austin." Ally corrected.

"Yeah whatever. How about you mind your business and walk away."

"How about you take a hint and realize Ally isn't interested?" Trent let go of Ally making both Austin and Ally smile. But Austin's smile was soon gone when a rush of pain shot through his nose. He touched his nose to feel warm liquid slowly coming out. Trent had just punched him and a crowd started to form.

Austin looked at Trent who was smirking at him. Without warning Austin punched him in the gut and while he was clutching his stomach in pain Austin punched his temple hard enough to knock him out but light enough not to kill him. "Oh my gosh that was hot." Some teenage girl broke the silence from the crowd.

He looked at Ally who stood there with a blank expression. "Well at least I didn't get any blood on my hands." The crowd laughed relieving the tension that was there.

Ally finally smiled and let out a small laugh. "Thank you." She hugged him making the crowd erupt in 'awe's'.

"No problem it was a pleasure to get a bloody nose in your honor."

"Are you sure it isn't broken?" She took his face in her hands to inspect.

"Yes I work in the medical field I can tell when someone has a broken nose." He chuckled and removed her hands.

"Well come back to my place so I can clean you up." For some reason that made his heart beat go ten times faster.

"Sure." Was the only word he could choke out.

When they got to his car Ally got in the drivers seat because she refused to let him drive. He didn't fuss with her though, his mind would be focused everywhere but the road.

The drive was short since she lived so close to the park (obviously). She lead him up the steps making sure he didn't trip over anything since his head was tilted all the way back to stop the bleeding. They finally made it to Ally's apartment, and she did a silent 'thank you' that Trish wasn't home.

"Sit down." She directed him to the counter in the bathroom.

She wet a towel with warm water then pressed it to his nose. "The bleeding stopped thank god. Now I just need to clean off this blood." Austin mumbled in response not able to focus because Ally was between his legs leaning into him. He resisted the urge to put his hands on her hips.

"All done!" Ally cheered.

"Thanks, you should think about being a nurse Ms. Dawson, I feel better already." Austin jumped of the counter and stood behind Ally, waiting for her to finish cleaning up.

"You're welcome, and as a thank you for knocking out Trent... I have Neapolitan ice cream and whipped cream in the freezer." He was happy about the invite to stay for a couple minutes but was also frightened because his hormones were never under control when he was around her. Never the less he excepted the invite.

"Lead the way." He pulled her out the bathroom and she directed him to the kitchen while he gave his hormones a little pep talk. He's got this... Maybe.

* * *

**Any ideas for this story and my other story (Roommate)? Tell me please! Thank you have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Austin and Ally or any name brand being used in this story.

* * *

Why didn't he have any Neapolitan ice cream or whipped cream? Ever since he helped her out at the park those two things became his must need snack. Other than _her_. Seeing her eat the whipped cream and vanilla ice cream made him imagine it was something else. Thank god he had a blanket over him at the time, or questions and awkward answers would have occurred. He stopped his lewd thoughts of yesterday before he needed to wrap a jacket around his waist just to go in the store. He walked in the store jacket free and headed into the frozen aisle, not before grabbing a cart though. On his way he heard whimpering coming from the candy aisle. Turning in suspicion he saw a head of blonde curly locks resting in a pair of small shaking hands. Making a sharp turn he walked towards the girl kneeling down to her height. "Hey what's wrong?" She jumped at the sudden voice coming out of nowhere. Yeah he did sound sweet but it could be a trap.

"P-please don't hurt me... I haven't even learned how to ride my bike without my training wheels yet." He chucked quietly knowing laughing out loud probably wouldn't be appropriate.

"My name is Austin and I'm not a kidnapper sweetie. If you want I could call Mickey Mouse and get his word." He was only going to call Dez, the boy can do a mean impression of that mouse.

"Well if you have his number you must be ok." She wiped her tears away and stood up.

"So what's wrong princess?" He wiped a fresh tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"I lost my daddy... It's going to take forever to find him in here, I'm too small." She grumbled and pouted.

"Yeah Walmart is pretty big, but I'm sure we can find him." He assured her. "Now where was the last place you saw your daddy?" She scrunched up her nose obviously thinking very hard about this one question.

"We were in the ice cream aisle. I turned around to look for my ice cream and when I turned back he was gone. And I'm not stupid, the reason why I didn't stay where I was is became he told me we would be going to the candy aisle next, but obviously he isn't here."

"Let's check the ice cream aisle he probably went back there." She wrapped her arms around his legs confusing him. "My daddy said hug a tree if I get lost, and I wanted to hug you." He laughed at the girl who was suddenly growing on him. He picked her up putting her in the buggy. See he knew he was going to need this.

Making their way to the aisle they found a middle aged man pulling frustratingly at his hair. Realizing it was her father (mainly because she squealed when she saw him) he took her out of the buggy letting her run to him. "Hi daddy!" She hugged the mans legs allowing him to calm down.

"Oh thank God you're ok Mel, I thought you were behind me!" He twirled her not caring he was in public. "You aren't allowed to walk by the buggy you have to sit inside for now on." He mumbled into her hair causing her to giggle. "Hey I lost her for twenty minutes don't look at me like that!" He growled at some balding man passing by.

"Daddy say thank you to Austin, he helped me find you!" She pointed towards the awkward blonde standing to the side.

"Thank you so much my wife would have killed me." They bro hugged each other. "I'm Mark by the way."

"No problem I'm happy to help."

"It was nice meeting you man but we got to get home or her mom will really kill me. Say bye to Austin Mel." He waved to him while her dad walked back to the cart. "Oh sweetie you thought I was kidding about the whole cart thing? That's funny now get in." She groaned while climbing inside. "Hey on the bright side you'll be able to jump a fence like a pro."

"Hope I'll be like that with my kid." Austin laughed to himself going back to the task at hand searching for the beloved ice cream.

"Austin!" Her voice rang through the air making him smile. He dropped it quickly while seeing a new person with her.

"Hey Ally." He faked smiled at the two.

"I saw what you did for that little girl, it was so sweet!" She cooed.

"It wasn't really anything special I saw her crying and wanted to help her, any decent human being would do that." The guy standing behind Ally rolled his eyes. Hey he did say _decent._

"You're just modest." She hugged him making the guy growl low enough for Austin to hear.

"So who's your friend?" Austin gestured to the glaring boy.

"This is Brent, he used to work at the bar with me."

"Yeah me and Ally go way back." He slung his arm around her shoulder pressing her into his side. "I'll catch up with you later Ally I need to go." He checked his phone before kissing her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow for our date." He winked at her while leaving the store.

"So you and Brent huh?" Austin spat out.

"Yeah he's just taking me out to dinner that's all." He knew that wasn't going to be all.

"Cool... So are you done shopping?"

"No actually I haven't started yet."

"I'll help you, it'll make the time go by faster."

"Thanks! Are you shopping too?"

"I don't want what I was going to buy anymore, I'm over it." But he wasn't over her.

* * *

"And this is the last bag!" Austin chanted while Ally closed the trunk of her car.

"Thanks again Austin. Who knew you were such a bargain hunter?" She giggled.

"I'm just cool like that." He popped his imaginary collar making her laugh.

"I'll see you later Blondie." She rolled her eyes and climbed into the drivers seat.

"Have fun on your date." That sentence was basically poison coming from his mouth.

"I'll try." She laughed again before pulling off.

Thats all he thought about on the way home. _Her laugh._ Man he loved her laugh and giggle. The main thing he thought about though was that he wouldn't be the main guy in her life making her laugh anymore. And that hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Austin and Ally or any name brand being used in this story_.

* * *

It's been six months. Six heart aching months. After this date they thought it would go back to normal but no. Brent and Ally are now together. And_ everyone_ hates it. Trish, Dez, Kingsley, and especially Austin.

When Brent worked at the bar Trish and Kingsley despised him. He was rude, ignorant, arrogant, fucked with almost every girl who came in and sneaked drinks. Thats why they kept him away from Ally. Ally wasn't swept off her feet by his pick up lines or horrible flirting, so that made him determined to get with her. Luckily he skipped work for the sixth time that month and was fired. Sadly at Walmart they crossed paths again and somehow he convinced Ally he was a changed man. Damn you Walmart! And your over priced water! Now they have to listen to Ally go on about how sweet he is. It's so bad it puts Dez in a mood. To be honest everyone is in a mood at the Miami food court.

Austin's POV

"Ally I'm telling you this because I love you. No one cares about your cunt boyfriend. I want him to go choke on a dick." Kingsley groaned in frustration while I tried to hold back a laugh but it didn't work, I was in tears right now.

"Stop laughing Austin!" Ally smacked my arm while I leaned on Trish's shoulder.

"I c-can't!"

"It was funny." Trish giggled with me.

"Ally!" There was that voice. That hated voice. It made us all groan and Dez decided to bang his head on the table.

"I thought that was you." Brent kissed her cheek.

"No it was some other chick sitting with Ally's group of friends who has her same hair color and height." Kingsley threw his arms around dramatically.

"Dude stop I think Austin's gonna pee." Dez pointed towards my now red tear stained face.

"Anyway I can't wait for tonight. I'll pick you up at eight."

"See you then." They kissed killing my laughter and made Trish gag.

"You know what Ally, wear that blue dress I got you... I'm feeling a little sick right now." Trish smiled towards her, obviously referring that the kiss made her sick. I mean who could blame her?

"Oh my gosh I didn't even think about that dress! Trish you're a genius."

"And a life savor I was this close to pushing Ally into a trash can." Dez grumbled once she was out of ear shot. "Austin what time is it, this was probably an hour of my life that I'll never get back." I searched my pocket for my phone but couldn't find it.

"Shit I left it on table!"

"Well go get it idiot." I rolled my eyes at Trish's remark while jogging to the table. When I get there, there's an interesting scene going on. Brent talking to some girl and was way past the personal space zone. He gives the girl a piece of paper before leaving her. She starts walking my way and passes me but I stop her in time.

"Hey did Brent just give you his number?" She looked at me strangely before nodding.

"Son of a bitch... Listen do not call him he's dating my friend Ally. For now at least."

"That jerk!" She ripped the paper before stomping on it.

"Sorry about ruining your day... But you seem nice so you'll find someone sooner or later." I assured her.

"Thanks Ally's lucky to have a friend like you." She smiled at me before walking away. Yeah 'friend'.

"Austin! Come on I need to get ready!" I heard Ally yell. I turned towards her voice to find her tapping her foot and beaconing me with her finger.

"Coming mom!" I teased her.

"You're the reason why no one is on time." she yanked my hand towards the mall exit while I debated on telling her my new found information.

* * *

That blue dress looked like it was painted on her. It showed all of her curves in the right places, and it was making me go insane inside. I wanted her. **_Bad._**

"Ally you look too nice, go change." Kingsley shook his head.

"Why are you here again?" She groaned.

"Because we all are going to watch some movies while you go on your date." Dez informed her.

"Dez I know why he's here, it was a rhetorical question."

"Well next time say that." The doorbell rang not allowing the conversation to go on any further.

"Someone get that I need to do my makeup." She ran to her room while I went to answer the door

"You don't need it!" I yelled before opening the door to find the devil himself.

"Why are you in Ally's apartment?" He glared at me.

"Because I'm allowed to." I walked away from the door and hopefully from this conversation.

"Listen." Maybe not. "Stay away from Ally she's mine and I better not catch you alone with her."

"We're only friends dude there's nothing to worry about." I sighed trying to keep my anger under control.

"Yeah your right because I'm the one who gets to hit it every night." Ok we're done.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that again or I swear I'll-"

"I'm ready." Ally came inside stopping me from making my threat.

"So how do I look?" She twirled for everyone.

"You look great babe." Brent smirked.

"You look cute." I smiled while she gave me a knowing glance.

"Which cute? Our cute or regular cute?" We now had a full audience with one person who looked like they wanted their money back.

"Our cute." I winked at her causing her to blush. **(A/N: Go to Chpt. 3 for their cute.)**

"Let's go before we're late." He glared at me and took Ally's hand leading her out the door.

"So what's ya'lls kind of cute? Kingsley turned to me.

"Yeah, what is it Austin?" Trish smirked at me.

"Can we play the dang movie?" I walked past them and into the living room waiting for Dez to put the disc in.

"So what is your kind of cute?"

"Dez!"

* * *

Ally's POV

"So what are you getting?" I looked up from my menu, but Brent wasn't even looking at me. I followed his gaze which led to our waitress at another table taking their orders.

"Brent are you looking at the waitress?" He jumped obviously surprised by my comment.

"No I was looking at that family, I want us to be like them one day." He grabbed my hand and kissed it, I only rolled my eyes in response.

"Let's just focus on us tonight." I nodded in agreement.

"Cheers to our sixth month anniversary." We raised our glasses to toast. After that everything went well. We were enjoying our food until he decided to talk.

"I don't think you and Austin should be alone together." I put down my fork before it became a murder weapon and looked at him.

"What?"

"It's only because I think Austin will try something on you and I don't want that happening."

"Ok first of all, Austin's my Best friend nothing will happen between us. Second you don't tell me what you think I should do with my friends, I make my own rules and pick my own friends. And lastly, we're dropping this subject right now because I'm done talking about this."

"I'm sorry I didn't think it would offend you so much. I didn't want you to stop being friends with Austin I just don't want you guys to be alone that's it. I'm really sorry Ally."

"It's ok let's just get out of here it's getting late." I fake smiled acting as if I was over this.

"Ok let me pay and we'll go." After that we left the restaurant heading back to my place. When we arrived he opened my door letting me out.

"I'm sorry about tonight but I hope this makes up for it." He put his hands on my waist pulling me and kissed me, I wrapped my arms his neck pulling him closer. We pulled away for air and pressed our foreheads together. "How about we go back to my place?" He pulled on hem of my dress making it rise.

"No... Not tonight."

"Come on baby it's our anniversary." He pulled me towards the passenger side door.

"Brent I said no." I yanked my hand free and backed away.

"Ally get in the car." His voice was suddenly not so sweet.

"No." He walked towards me about to grab me when Austin came out side.

"Hey Alls!" I sighed in relief that he was here. "I'm not spying I forgot my phone charger in the car."

"Hey Austin." I chucked at him.

"So how was the date, you youngsters have fun?"

"Austin you're a month older than me shut up."

"Don't take that tone with me you lady, I will ground you." I rolled my eyes and turned to Brent.

"I'll talk to you later Brent. Goodnight." He nodded, looking pissed off. He got in his car and drove off. But the whole time I knew he was looking at us.

"You ok?" Austin poked my side making me jump.

"Yeah. Just tired." Tired of Brent's shit.

"Well we're having a sleep over so be prepared to party!" He did some weird shimmy dance move.

"When did you guys get your pajamas?"

"While we were watching the movie we all just decided to crash here so we got our stuff and came right back." He threw his arm over my shoulder leading me up the steps.

I needed this time to relax with my friends because tonight didn't go as planned. I don't know what was wrong with Brent but he needs to fix it now, my patience is slowly disappearing for this boy.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Austin and Ally or any named brand being used in this chapter._

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"What's the funniest thing to happen to you Ally?" It was one o'clock in the morning and we all were still up. Was it because we ate a pound of sour patch kids? Or that we drunk a twelve pack of root beer? Maybe, but who knows? Anyway we decided to ask each other random questions and lucky for me it was Kings turn to ask.

"I just finished my water bottle and I was really bored so I wanted to see if I could stuff the whole thing in my mouth. When I did it half of it was in and apparently that was the sexiest thing ever to happen because every boy was staring at me and I made the most popular guy in school get a boner.

"You undercover slut!" Kingsley gasped at me.

"I am not! I was innocent, it's not my fault he was horny!"

"You aren't that innocent if you know how to use the word 'horny' in a sentence correctly." Dez wagged his finger while I tried to bite it. "Hey no biting! I need that finger to help me write in appointments."

"Then don't wag it in my face." I flicked his forehead.

"Austin are you blushing?" Trish asked him while poking his cheek.

"Yes because I thought of something negative and that's all the information you'll be getting from me." I narrowed my eyes at him trying to see if I could read his thoughts, but sadly it didn't work.

"Guys I'm hungry let's get something to eat!" Trish whined from her position on the couch.

"Who's open this early in the morning?" Seeing that Dez had a valid point we thought for a few seconds before we all looked up at each other. "McDonald's!"

Ok so let's get this right. We want ten McDouble's, five large cokes, and five large fries?" Austin asked as we drove towards the intercom.

"Can I order?" I poked my head in the front from my seat in the back.

"Knock yourself out kid." Austin waved me off obviously not caring how he got his food

"Welcome to McDonalds how may I help you?" The guy obviously didn't have any energy in him.

"Hi! Can I have ten McDouble's, five large cokes, and five large fries. Oh! And a Michelangelo mutant ninja turtle."

"Are you a five year old who stole her mom's car?" I glared at the intercom but ignored his comment.

"Austin pull up."

"But he didn't give me the total."

"What did I say?" I growled at him making him frown and drive towards the window. When he stopped I stepped out the car and stood in between the window and Austin's door.

"That'll be sixteen dollars and seventy-five cents." **(A/N: I don't know how much this would actually cost at McDonalds so bare with me.)** He turned to me and smirked. "Well maybe you're not a five year old." I giggled and gave him the money in exchange for the food that I passed to Austin. "And don't forget your toy."

"Thanks. And to answer your question from earlier. I'm a twenty year old who has her own apartment and doesn't have to work at McDonald's just to make ends meet." I smiled sweetly before walking back to the car. "Oh and I gave you an extra dollar, just so you can pay your mom the rent that your probably behind on." With that I slammed the car door and of course Kingsley had to add in something. "You're a ball sack." And we drove off with that last comment.

"I've never seen you so snippy Ally." Dez laughed at me.

"He questioned her age because she likes toys." Trish answered for me. "You don't do that." King shook his head warningly. "It's never pretty." They both finished.

"Yeah what they said." I gestured towards them before the car came to a stop.

"It was funny actually." Austin chuckled at us. I rolled my eyes and opened the door taking the drinks with me.

"You're just happy Ally didn't fall for him." Dez elbowed him

"I don't know if you've noticed but she has a boyfriend." Austin elbowed him back but harder.

"Boys be nice or I'll eat your pickles on your burger." They grumbled 'he started it.' under their breath and stomped up the steps.

* * *

"Ally can you pass me the ketchup?" Austin reached for it for the third time.

"Here open up." I rip the packet and lift my arm since my head is in his lap and squeezed some in his mouth and the rest in my mouth.

"Fry me." He stuffed a couple in my mouth while everyone looked at us. "Relationship goals." Trish gestured towards us.

"Whatever." I took a bite out of my burger trying to ignore everyone.

"Let's watch a Disney movie to make this night even more cliché." I giggled at Austin suggestion.

"I only tolerate Princess and the frog and Frozen because those are the only princess's that wake up with bed hair." Trish looked at us bluntly obviously serious about her statement.

"I'm sick of Frozen and I can't watch Princess and the frog, I still cry when Ray dies, he went to soon! And when he flys up to his wife! I just can't!" Dez cried out of no where and buried his head into my stomach. Not knowing what to do I just stroked his head and hoped to get him off soon.

"We can rule out those now." Trish glared at a now sniffling Dez.

"Sleeping beauty?" I offered.

"No I only tolerate Maleficent." Dez shook his head.

"Snow white?"

"Why would you go into a house filled with short men and take a damn apple from a creepy old lady? I mean didn't your parents teach you not to take things from strangers?" King questioned the princess in need of a tan.

"Cinderella?"

"No she sings too much." Trish groaned.

"Trish almost every princess sings." I chuckled.

"How about Brave? It's the only movie where there's no singing, so it won't annoy Trish. No death to important characters, so Dez won't cry. And no one acts incredibly stupid, so King won't argue with the TV." They murmured in agreement making me glare at all three of them.

"Of course everyone agrees with Austin."

"Because I'm lovable." I elbowed him in the stomach but I was the one in pain. His stomach is basically a rock.

"Curse your army work out!" He kissed his fingers and slapped my arm with them.

"There you're all better." We all got under the covers while King put in the CD. Not that you care but the sleeping arrangements were: Austin, me, Dez, Trish, and King.

"I hope you don't use that kind of treatment on your patients." We all got under the covers as the movie started.

"Yeah Dawson I give them a kiss and they feel better."

"You know that's how many needy girls act around you. One kiss and you make their panties drop."

"Kingsley!"

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I felt someone's hands run through my hair. The feeling was familiar but it couldn't be. I opened my eyes to see Brooke smiling down at me

Brooke?" I sat up to fully look at her. She didn't look beaten or tattered this time. She looked like the girl I once fell in love with.

"Hey Austin." She grinned at me.

"Where am I?"

"This is your dream. I'm here to tell you something." Her smile flattered.

"Is everything alright? Did you find out who shot Tupac?!" She laughed at me.

"No baby. It's about Ally."

"W-what about her?"

"I just want you to look out for her... Just pay close attention to Brent."

"What's he going to do? What _did_ he do!"

"Austin he didn't do anything. I just want to warn you of what could happen."

"What are you talking about Brooke?" She sighed and stood up making hand gestures until this image appeared.

"Just pay attention." I looked at the image waiting for whatever was supposed to happen.

_"Ally maybe we should go to the bedroom."_ I saw Brent put his hand up her shirt making my blood boil.

_"Baby I told you I have to work tomorrow."_

_"So? Kingsley won't mind he loves you."_ I'm pretty sure he unlatched her bra by now.

_"Well I want to have a job unlike you did."_ I guess that pissed Brent off because the next thing that happened was him taking his hand away from her and pinning her to the couch.

_"What was that smartass comment?"_ I stood up with anger probably radiating off of me. "Let her go!"

"Austin they can't hear you." Brooke tried to calm me down but I ignored her.

_"Brent get off of me!"_ She squirmed under him and screeched causing him to slap her.

_"You're staying whether you like it or not."_ He yanked her and forcefully pushed her inside what I'm guessing is his room and close the door blocking my view.

"I could only hear Ally's cry's for help and Brent's slaps that seemed that they were getting harder.

_"Brent stop it!"_

_"Did I say you could talk?!"_

"Austin!" The way she called for me broke my heart. I literally felt like I was being stabbed.

_"Don't call for that bastard!"_ The yelling continued but I couldn't take it. I finally snapped.

"Brooke make it stop! I can't listen to this! Stop it!" I pulled at my hair and fell to my knees.

* * *

"Make it stop!" I woke up with tears running down my eyes and my whole body was shaking

"Austin?" She's ok Austin. She's ok.

"G-go back to sleep Alls." I waved her away.

"Austin you had another dream." She hugged me from the side until I pulled her into my lap and cried into her neck.

"What was it about?" She stroked my hair a method she always used in this situation.

"You were hurt."

"Were you at war again?" She sighed knowing how much I hate those types of dreams. Well until now.

"Y-yeah. You were tormented by the enemy. I couldn't do anything to stop him." Fresh tears rolled down my cheeks once again. I couldn't tell her it was Brent.

"Hey look at me." She grabbed my face with both of her hands.

"I'm right here and I'm safe. You'll always be there to protect me. I want you to remember that." She kissed my cheek for a few seconds and pulled away.

"Here lay down." I did as she said and she laid right on top of me. "Now put the blankets over us." I put the blanket over her shoulders and she took a fistful in her hand before finally relaxing. I wrapped my arms around her tightly making sure she couldn't slip away.

"Night Austin."

"Night Alls." I kissed her head and fell into a now peaceful sleep.

* * *

**I was watching old R5 videos on YouTube and the feels were just everywhere! I listened to 'The Hockey Song' at least ten times and almost cried during 'Look At Us Now'. GAH! My babies!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin and Ally or any name brand being used in this story... And I want to thank Nicole (guest)! Your reviews really made me smile :)**

* * *

Third person POV

"Austin, stop you're making me cry!" Dez grabbed a box of tissues and blew his nose loudly disturbing the once quite waiting room.

"This is why I don't tell you anything, you always cry." Austin checked his clip board ignoring Dez.

"Well excuse me for having a heart!" He slammed the glass window but opened it again. "And your patient is here." He glared at him and slammed the window again.

"Work with your Bestfriend they said. It would be fun they said."

* * *

"He woke up crying?!"

"Yes King." Ally handed some business lady a martini. Guessing her and her co-workers were celebrating some promotion.

"What did you do, what did you say, how did you feel?"

"I feel like slapping you." Trish bumped him almost making him drop a couple of beer mugs.

"You fugly tramp." He glared at her smirking face.

"Would you guys stop it, I feel like I'm always taking care of you."

"You sure took care of Austin last night. I saw you on his lap." Crap she didn't think anyone was up! Especially Trish of all people.

"You saw what?" Why was he here at this horrible moment.

"Time to go." Kingsley grabbed Trish leading her to the end of the bar so they could still look.

"Please tell me she did not say you were on his lap."

"Hey Brent." Avoid the question maybe he'll drop it.

"Ally answer the question."

"You could said please."

"Ally." He warned her.

"Austin has nightmares sometimes. I just comfort him when I can."

"Well he's a coward now isn't he."

What happened next was a in slow motion to her. The beer mugs were slammed against the counter, she grabbed a fist full of his shirt and slapped him. Hard

"You know nothing about him. He was in the fucking army that's why he has those fucking dreams. He fought for this fucking country so your sorry ass could walk these streets freely. I don't want to hear anymore shit from your mouth about Austin. He's one of my Bestfriends and will be in my life for awhile but I don't know if I can say the same for you. Now get out of this damn bar and don't talk to me until I say so."

She pointed towards the exit waiting for him to walk away. He looked at her for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes before turning slowly and walking out.

"King can I have the rest of the day off? I don't care if you dock my pay I just need to leave." She held her head down not wanting to look at all the people she knew were staring at her.

"Go ahead me and Trish can cover your shift." She thanked them both with a quick hug grabbed her phone and walked out.

"And King. It's Trish and I."

"Oh but she's well enough to correct me." She smiled a little bit but it didn't last forever when she saw Brent leaning against his car talking on his phone obviously still pissed about what happened.

She hoped he wouldn't see her but of course the odds weren't in her favor and he looked right at her hung up the phone and started to walk towards her car.

Thankfully she wasn't one of those idiots who just stood there in a horror film waiting for their death. She ran to her car turned on the ignition and pulled out of her parking space before he could come near her.

She sighed in relief when she was out of the parking lot heading safely to her destination. It was their lunch break so she knew they could talk to her.

* * *

Ally's POV

I walked into the waiting area pleased that I made it on time before they locked the door for an hour. I tapped on the window trying to get Dez's attention, he finally turned around and opened the window.

"Hey Ally, that was some party last night." He wiggled his eyebrows at me causing me to giggle. See they always make me feel better.

"Let me in you weirdo." He laughed at himself and opened the door for me.

"So what brings you to our lovely medical center?"

"Just needed to clear my mind, so what better way than to spend time with the two people who make me laugh the most?"

"We are pretty lovable." He pulled me in for a hug which I really needed.

"Dez can you give me the list for my next patients? I want to know how many kickers I'm dealing with." There's the person I needed to see.

"We have a visitor Austin please acknowledge her." Dez slapped him with what I'm guessing was the list before sitting down in his chair.

"I didn't see her! But hey Ally." He blushed of what I'm guessing is embarrassment.

"Hey Austin." I instantly hugged him needing his comfort.

"What's wrong?" He mumbled in my ear and tightened his grip on my waist.

"Nothing just thought I should visit you guys." Lie.

"You sure?" He looked at me with concern.

"I'm fine." Lies.

"If you're sure." I sighed in relief when he finally dropped the subject. "Did you eat anything because I don't want to eat in front of you if you didn't." I opened my mouth to answer when my stomach growled answering for me. He laughed and handed me his sandwich.

"Take it."

"No."

"Ally I have another one in my bag."

"I'm not taking it." He narrowed his eyes at me and stepped towards me.

"Ally take the sandwich or I'll stop taking you to that candy shop we go to." We looked at each other silently the, only sound that could be heard was Dez's crunching.

"Fine!" I snatched the plastic bag from him trying to hide the smile that was forming on my face.

"I always win don't I?" I rolled my eyes and kicked his leg before sitting next to Dez.

I basically spent my whole day in the clinic with both of them. I stayed with Dez in the reception area while Austin went back to work with his patients. I occasionally helped a crying child who was scared to get their checkup but other than that I stayed in my chair. And an hour later I fell asleep.

Austin's POV

"And we're free to go home." I walked up to Dez who shushed me.

"Ally is sleeping!" He gestured to her head in his lap.

"Why is she in your lap?"

"I didn't want her to be uncomfortable! Am I the only one who has a heart?!"

"Dez shut up and help me pick her up." He grumbled in response before lifting her back and handing her to me. I put one arm around her back and the other around her legs. "Thanks." I grabbed her keys and my stuff and walked out with Dez.

"If we hurry we can let Greg lock up since he's the last one here!" Dez ran to his car leaving me to struggle with opening the car door. Thankfully she had a clicker to open her car or I would have been screwed.

"I put her in the passenger seat and threw my stuff in the back then I got in the drivers seat and turned on the ignition. Dez had already left (no surprise) when I backed out of the parking space.

We were heading to her apartment when I started talking to her even though she was sleeping.

"So Alls you've got a boyfriend... And he's a douche. Most of us hate him especially King. But I think I hate him more. I don't like the way he treats you, you deserve better than him. He says all this shit and talks about you like you're some kind of rag doll. One day I'm gonna loose it and punch him in the face. It pisses me off that he has you and I don't, especially since he treats you like crap." I looked over to check if she was still sleeping sighing in relief that she was. "There I said it. That fucking douche has you and I don't. I should be able to hold you when I want and kiss those fucking tempting lips of yours. What I'm trying to say is that I Austin Monica Moon might be in love with you." That felt so good! Even if she wasn't awake to hear it.

"Austin?" Her eyes opened slowly as she realized where she was.

Shit. Maybe she just heard all of that...

* * *

**I hate this. Sorry for updating late. I know you guys are mentally strangling me, but can I have at least 5 reviews for this chapter? No? Ok.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Austin and Ally' or any name brand being used in this story. **

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Austin?"

"Yeah Alls?" My heart was beating extremely fast and I'm pretty sure she could here it.

"Shut up, you woke me up idiot." I mentally thanked God she heard nothing. "And I love you too."

"What?" I made the car jerk at the red light causing her to fly forward but my arm held her back before she could hit her head.

"I heard you say that, but that's pretty much it, the rest was mumbly."

"The rest of it was me talking about your dorky-ness." Nice save Austin, nice save.

She flipped her hair dramatically. "You know you love it because I make it cute." I can't argue with that.

"Our kind of cute?" I smirked at her as the light turned green allowing me to drive

"What do you think?" She smiled at me and giggled causing my heart to speed up.

"Not our cute." She glared at me and smacked my arm repeatedly.

"You're so rude!"

"Don't hit the guy who's driving your car, we might wreck!" I flinched when I realized what I said. You fucking idiot! You never talk about car accidents with her around!

"Don't want to go through that again now do we?" She laughed sadly.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine I know Elliot's watching over me so I'll be fine." She looked at out the window and I know she was trying her best not to cry. I mentally punched myself for making her upset, she already goes through enough shit with Brent.

"Brooke was in my dream." She looked at me from the corner of her eye but still faced the window. "She was telling me... more like warning me about something. What she told me really shook me up, but I can't remember what it was."

I can remember but I can't let her know what Brooke told me, she'll just tell me I'm paranoid.

"Austin." She looked back at me and gave me a reassuring smile. "Things happen like that. I remember I used to dream about Elliot and that's the reason-" "You became an insomniac. I know Ms. Dawson you tell me everything." She smiled and the car was silent once again.

"Since we're kinda in a depressing mood how about we watch Mean Girls? We always laugh when we watch it."

"Can we wear our matching sweatshirts?!" She squealed.

"I lost mine." I whined causing her to groan. "You left it at my house three weeks ago you idiot." She rolled her eyes as I pulled into the parking lot.

"I knew that... I was just checking to see if you remembered."

"Whatever you say Blondie."

**Third person POV**

"That's why her hair is so big, it's full if secrets." They laughed at probably their favorite quote in the movie. Even though three weeks ago when they watched it they agreed it was 'Four for you Glen Coco. You go Glen Coco.' But let's not bring up the past.

"Ally is there butter in the popcorn?" Austin asked through a mouthful of popcorn.

"I don't know do you feel the carbs?" She looked at him seriously before laughing at her own joke.

"That was so corny it got stuck in my teeth." He threw a fistful of popcorn at her hoping to hit her in the eye.

"Well you are eating popcorn so I'm not surprised." She laughed even harder at her new joke.

"Your jokes are just like fetch neither will get better in time."

"That's what your mom said about your dad's penis because she didn't get pregnant after you." She paused the movie and walked to the kitchen to get another drink.

"Same goes for you, you're an only child too!"

"My parents are divorced so they stopped that factory at least twenty-one years ago." A few seconds later she was being pushed against the wall with Austin glaring at her.

"Oh you want to play this game Moon? You know I'll win so why even try?" He scoffed and placed both of his arms on either side her head, caging her in.

"May I recall that I'm the one who won last time this happened Dawson."

"We'll see what happens this time Moon."

"You asked for it." He picked her up by the waist and threw her on the couch. She got up before he could jump on top of her and pushed him to the floor. Before she could run away he grabbed her ankle making her fall down and allowing him to pin her to the floor.

"I still win." He smirked at her while she thrashed around.

"Austin." She whimpered causing his smile to drop.

"Alls am I hurting you?" He rolled off of her and placed her in his lap.

"My arm."

"Did I grip it too hard or something?" He looked at her arm carefully.

"No it's going to put you in a head lock.

"Wha-" She wrapped her arm around his neck yanking it in random directions.

"Ok you win! Please stop I think my neck is about to snap!"

"Victory!" She shimmied around in his lap causing him to moan/groan at the friction she was making.

"Don't do that." He was scolding her for both the trick she just played on him and for her moving on him.

"It's not my fault you're gullible."

"I'm not gullible I just care too much."

"And I love you for that." She got up then held out hand. "Come on I'll make you loser cookies." He smiled and took her hand pulling himself up.

"And I'll get the pickles that you keep on a high shelf for your own weird reasons." He followed her into the kitchen helping her get all the supplies that she needed. "And speaking of reasons, what's your reason for coming to my job?" She dropped the chocolate chips on the counter and sighed.

"Was it that easy to tell that I was lying." She looked up at him with a sarcastic smile.

"Dez even knew you were lying he just didn't want to bother you."

"If I tell you, you better not freak out if you do I'll stop making the cookies."

"Well bye-bye cookies."

"Austin please." She pulled out her puppy eyes and her bottom lip. He only imagined himself sucking on her bottom lip so the look had no effect on him.

"I'm not promising anything." He crossed his arms and smirked.

"Brent came by, things were said, and I ended up slapping him." She shrugged nonchalantly and opened the pack of chocolate chips.

"What did he say?" It came out as a growl but wasn't intended to be one.

"Some really ignorant shit. That's all."

"Did he touch you? Did he say anything rude to you?"

"He did not lay a finger in me. Trust me if he did you would bailing Trish, King, and me out of jail."

"Actually Dez would be bailing you guys out of jail I would be going to jail for murder and would probably get out early for good behavior."

"The doorbell rang right after his 'confession'. Ally went to look through the peep hole still laughing at Austin. When she looked through the hole her laughing became a string of curses making Austin come out of the kitchen to check on her.

"What is wrong with you?"

"It's Brent, he's here."

* * *

**School has started and I'm really upset. I despise school with a strong passion. I finally got to write and what came out of it was a really bad filler chapter. I hope I can actually write something legit the next chapter. But sorry in advance if I suck again.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Austin and Ally or any name brand being used in this story_

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Why was he here?!

_Well Ally you did slap him._

Shut up mind! He should know I don't want to talk to him now, I drove away from him for a reason!

_Well obviously he didn't get the message._

You know Austin's right I'm really sassy.

"Ally!" And speak of the devil.

"What?" I snapped out of my daze and realized the knocking had become louder and more frequent them before.

"Are you going to answer the door because that kid is giving me a headache." He glared towards the door as if Brent could see through it.

"I'll have one too if you don't hide! If Brent see's you he'll go off on both of us and I don't feel like slapping and punching someone in one day."

"Fine I'll do the honors." He smirked and cracked his knuckles. My eyes widened as he walked towards the door.

"Austin don't even think about it, I don't feel like cleaning another bloody nose. Remember what happened with Trent at the park?" When I brought up his name his whole body visibly tensed and his eyes darkened.

"Don't bring up that fucking name when I'm in the room." His tone was obviously angry and sounded like he growled the sentence.

"It was at least two months ago, let it go! And don't growl at me."

"I apologize your flipping highness, but please open the door, I think your Jester is going to break the hinges if you don't let him in."

I groaned at both of them even though Brent couldn't hear me. I opened the door to show a very pissed off Brent. He was red and had clenched fists. But, I don't know who he thinks he's going to punch so he better unclench those fists before I stuff it up his- you get the point.

"Hi." I greeted him flatly with no smile on my face.

"We need to talk." He walked right past me inside.

"Sure you're welcome to come in." I talked to the empty space where he once stood.

"Oh look you've got the Army Brat with you." He glared at Austin who was siting on the arm of the couch waving at him.

"And she's got the guy who was slapped at a bar with her." He cheered with fake excitement.

"Why are even here?!"

"I came over to have sex with your girlfriend, it was_ amazing_ and I know I treated her right because of the way she called out my name." This blonde idiot wants to go to jail for murder. He's done with his career, he doesn't want to be a doctor anymore, he'll just live in his corner cell and draw chalk tally marks on the wall to keep him sane.

"You really have a death wish don't you moon?" Brent walked closer to him cracking his knuckles.

"No. But I do wish to have Ally under me again, her begging me to do certain things was a real turn on."

"You son of a-"

"That's enough!" I stood in between them holding up both hands.

"Come on Ally, you're hanging out with a guy who's wearing a pink sweatshirt with a 'Mean Girls' quote on it!"

"You're just jealous because I can rock it."

"Ally can I talk to you without him in the room?"

"Whatever you need to say you can say it in front of Austin." He looked between me Austin before caving in.

"Fine!" I smiled in victory.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting, I've been stressed out lately with my family and I took it out on you. I should have actually talked to you and you could have helped me out with the situation. I just want you to know that I love you and I'm sorry for everything."

I looked at him for probably two minutes with a blank expression before I smiled and hugged him.

**Austin's POV**

I can't believe she's actually buying this bullshit.

"It's ok, I had a feeling you were having some problems."

"So we're good?"

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later though I don't think you should be in the same room as Austin right now." She walked him towards the door and kissed his cheek. I groaned to myself and rolled my eyes.

"I'll see you later then." He pulled Ally in for an actual kiss then turned to me afterwards. "She's my girlfriend so back off."

I held up my hands in defense. "I'll see what I can do." He finally left leaving me and Ally alone again.

"I can't believe you bought that."

"I didn't, he was lying." She walked into the kitchen with me following.

"How do you know?"

"He always sucks on his cheek when he's lying." She went to the sink to wash her hands before going back to make my 'loser cookies'.

"How do you know that?"

"People do things to distract themselves when they're lying sometimes. Like when you play with your phone while you're talking to somebody that's how I know you're lying."

"What are you some kind psychology mastermind?"

"Something like that." She giggled to herself. "And what you said earlier about having sex with me don't you ever say that in front of Brent again." She smacked me with a spoon.

"So what I'm hearing is that I can still say it but not in front of Brent." I rest my hands on the counter caging her in.

"Why are such a pervert when it comes to me? You're always polite to other people."

"Because you're my B-L-F! Best little friend!" I put chin on her shoulder and hugged her from behind.

"You know how I feel when you call me little." She broke free from my hug making me pout.

"Come on Ally, you know you love it! Fun sized just doesn't work for me!"

"Kiss my ass!"

You know sometimes I think about kissing other things on her body but I guess that'll have to do for now.

* * *

**This chapter is short but having a pervert Austin made it all worth it, am I right?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ally's POV**

"Hits blunt, if abortion is murder then is wearing a condom kidnapping?" Kingsley looked at us and was obviously trying to hold in his laugh.

"King go ahead and laugh." I snorted while Trish ran to the bathroom to spit out her drink.

"Hits blunt, if the camera lens is a circle, then why do pictures come out rectangular?"

"Bruh, that's was deep." I gasped and touched my chest.

"Ally why is there so many popcorn kernels on the dang floor." Trish threw one at me while wiping a tear away.

"Stupid Austin made me spill a handful on the ground and I was too lazy to get the vacuum."

"What was it?" King being King rolled his neck around so he could look at me with wide eyes.

"How does he always end up in this damn apartment?" Trish groaned from the kitchen.

"He's not always in the apartment." I rolled my eyes when she was back in the living room.

"Yeah, sometimes she goes to his place." I glared at King before throwing a pillow from the couch at him.

"Thanks for backing me up." I walked into the kitchen trying to get away from where this conversation was headed.

"Don't you stop the conversation! Yesterday you slapped a ball sack, which I found extremely funny, then you left and somehow Austin ends up coming home with you?"

"Yes King, thank you for summing it up." Trish thanked him sarcastically.

"Well one of us has to be the detective and so far you're slacking."

"Oh really? Who's the one who told you what happened during the sleepover?"

"I just want to know who the hell was 'him' because I heard him yell make him stop like three times."

"Wait he was yelling at another person?" He told me it was only me and Brooke in his dream. Why lie about a dream?

"Didn't you consul him, you should know this." Trish held out her hand and gave me the 'really' look.

"He told me it was only me and Brooke in the dream."

"Well obviously you got the wrong information."

"No shit captain obvious." I glared at him.

"Don't be upset because I know more about this than you do."

"You know what forget it I'll ask the person this is about."

"You have to work tonight." King smirked at me.

"I'll do it tomorrow then." As I walked to my room, I could hear their conversation of what would happen tomorrow between me and Austin. And to be honest I couldn't help but wonder too.

* * *

"Austin!" I heard a muffled voice and some foot steps behind the door before it opened to reveal his wet hair and bare chest.

Just because we're friends doesn't mean I'm not enjoying the view.

"Ally." He countered back at me.

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"I rather talk inside." I tried to push past him but he blocked my way. I groaned and plastered a fake smile on my face and asked again. "Please?"

"Actually it was 'I can't stop looking at Austin's perfect v-line but I'll take that too." He led me to the living room letting us both sit on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me your dream had another person in it, and this person was a male." I could see him tense up for a few seconds before he relaxed.

"What dream?"

"Austin you know what I'm talking about."

"There was more to the dream and I didn't want to talk about it." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why not?" I urged him to continue.

"Because I know you would be mad if I told you what happened."

"I'm mad right now since you didn't tell me what actually happened."

"Ally this conversation is ridiculous." He laughed and ran his hand down his face in annoyance.

"Austin just tell me already!"

"Ally why do you want to know so badly?! So another person was in my dream in, it doesn't matter it's over and done with!"

"I want to know because if you didn't have the balls to tell me the first time then obviously the dream was important!"

"I didn't want to think about it again Ally! Have you ever had a dream where it's too horrible to think about?! I didn't want to think about you screaming for help because someone was hitting you. I don't want replay that in my mind ever again."

We were out of the personal space zone and on our feet. Our chest's heaved up and down in uneven breaths while we searched for air.

"It was Brent wasn't it. You had a dream he was hitting me." He didn't say anything he only continued to look at me.

"Austin-"

"Yes." He interrupted me making me groan.

"See I knew you'd be upset. That's why I didn't say anything." He tried to walk away from me but I grabbed his hand and held him back.

"No. I-I'm not upset, you're just worried for me."

"I couldn't do anything for Brooke so I don't want the same thing to happen to you."

"Exactly Austin you couldn't do anything, so stop blaming yourself. And you've always been there for me so I know nothing will happen as long l as you're with me."

"I'm trying to realize that, but I just can't." I put his head on my shoulder and played with the hairs on his neck.

"I love you Austin." His arms wrapped around my waist and picked me up while I wrapped my arms and legs around him.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Awe! Besties... For now ;) Anyway can we get 5 reviews? Please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: _I do not own Austin and Ally or any named brand being used in this story._**

* * *

October.

October thirty-first.

Halloween.

The day people dress up in random outfits and won't be judged, get free candy, have a reason to dress up like a complete slut, and it's the one day of the year where you could put a dead body on your porch and no one would know. It's also the time for parties and haunted houses. Haunted parties even! Anyway the group was going shopping for this upcoming event, well they could if Dez would hurry up and lock up.

"Dez hurry up, Trish and King have already sent me death threats!" Austin screamed towards frantic ginger.

"What about Ally?"

"She hasn't said anything which makes me scared." His eyes widened and he ran to the car.

"Shit! Drive man!"

"I'm going to slap them both when I see them." Trish slammed a beer mug under the counter and continued to dry another.

"Ally should go outside and cry and say someone tried to fondle her boobs and it wouldn't have happened if he was on time."

"I'm not going to do that." Ally laughed bitterly at his comment.

"You never let us have fun." Trish pouted.

"How is making Austin have a panic attack fun?"

"It's not." Trish and King held their heads down while Ally laughed at them.

"Besides he just texted me saying he was out side." She took off her hat got her stuff and walked to the exit.

"About time." Trish and King took off her their hats too and followed after her.

"sei in ritardo fottuto idiota" Ally glared at him through the rear view mirror.

"Stop yelling at me in Italian, I know your cussing me out." Austin returned her glare while the others of the group got in the car.

"You tell me as if I'm going to listen to you."

"It would be nice if you would for once."

"You guys stop it, you know Dez hates it when you guys fuss he's already hugging his knees." King groaned from the back seat.

"We're like a fucked up family. We've got the African American, the Latina, the part Italian, the Canadian, then the Caucasian." Trish shook her head in shame.

"Hey I have some Irish in me." Austin defended himself.

Dez turned to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "No one cares."

* * *

"No surprise all of the black cats, nurses, and female cop costumes are already gone, this town is filled with heathens." They walked into the costume store and looked at the gap between the bumble bee and lady bug costumes.

"Ally you should be a lady big for halloween." Dez ran over to the rack and shook the custom violently.

"Yeah you should! It's conservative and you'll look adorable." Austin smiled down at her.

"I'm going to be a dark fairy I have everything picked out," She pinched his cheeks. "And don't worry the dress isn't that short."

"How short is it?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Only above the knee." She batted her eyes innocently and ran towards the back of the store.

"If it makes you feel better my dress is long." Trish smiled up at the frustrated blonde.

"Can I still say, last seen in a little black dress watch out for those eyes 'cause she's armed and dangerous?" Austin glared at King who held his hands up in defense.

"Don't be mad at me, I'm not the one wearing a dress that shows her curves."

"You really aren't helping." Dez shook his head in disapprovingly at his friends.

"Let's just look for our customs." Austin sighed and walked to the back hoping he wouldn't have to punch someone else tomorrow.

* * *

"Austin you have to smile!" Ally yelled for at least the tenth time since they left the store.

"I don't have to do anything."

"That's it!" She took a couple steps back before running towards him and jumping on his back. He grabbed her legs trying his best keep his balanced.

"Ally what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Stop being grumpy you're killing everyone's mood and your parents don't like it when you mope." She yanked his collar around violently.

"Ok I'm smiling!" He tried his best to hide his laughter.

"I know I ship the both of you together but I will slap you both right now if you do another thing for a relationship goal post." Kingsley glared at them.

"You know all this fucking sass we have in this damn group is suffocating." Dez grumbled as he stomped to the car.

"Well that took a turn of events."

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Mike I will slap you with this fake cleaver if you don't get me that box in the attic!" I unlocked the door to my parents house and we walked into the living room where my mom was currently yelling at my dad.

"Why can't you get it?"

"I will if you want to sleep on the couch tonight."

"You never did love me did you?"

"Yeah I never did love you that's why I let you stick your-"

"Alright guys!" I yelled before my mom could say anything else.

"Oh, hi guys." My mom smiled at all of us.

"The fact that she's being so nonchalant about this." Ally laughed.

"Now that you're here we get this decorating started." My mom clapped her hands together and started to pull random items from the boxes. "Tall people with Mike, Trish and Ally come with me." We followed my dad while the girls stayed inside.

"Austin you go hang the skeletons, Dez you put the gravestones and the zombies coming from the ground on the yard, Kingsley you put the grim reaper and the fake blood on the lawn and the blood on the house-"

"Are you sure it's fake blood?" King cut him off.

"Yes you won't get Ebola."

"This is not a game Mike that thing is spreading and I do not want to get hit." My dad looked at him for a few second then shook his head and went back to what he was saying.

"And I'll put up the spiders and cobwebs." We broke apart and started working until we heard loud booms coming from the house.

We stopped and looked at each other in confusion until the upstairs window opened to reveal a cat ear and whisker wearing Ally singing _Michael Jackson's 'Thriller'_.

"Cause this thriller! Thriller night!"

"She found the CDs!" Trish yelled over the music.

"And a cat costume?!" I yelled back.

"You're upset because I'm adorable." I couldn't argue with that.

* * *

**Third person POV**

"You fucking idiot why would you go in the attic by yourself?!" King threw his hands around as the character took another step down the stairs.

"Don't open the door you were going to be prom queen!" Dez cried and hugged his legs tighter.

She reached the last step and turned the knob slowly. Once it was opened she walked into the dark room. Her flashlight flickered off letting the only light source be the moon shining through the window. Everything was silent until the door slammed behind her and something began to moan. The moaning stopped and the room became silent once again but that only lasted a second until her frill screams rang through the room and the sound of flesh being torn apart.

"Ok after that I'm sleeping here tonight." Trish shoved herself even further between Dez and King.

"Ally I'm trying to hide behind you quit putting your head behind my back!" Austin whisper yelled towards her. She hugged his torso and mumbled something .

"Is she sleeping?" Trish removed Dez and King's hands from her face.

"Nothing but sweet dreams." Austin smiled down at her, brought her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

Only if he knew what was really going on in her dream.

Because nothing about it was sweet.

* * *

**October is my month. You don't understand how much I love October. My birthday is October 26th, I share my birth week with my Bestfriend Maddie and so many other friends. My granny's birthday is in October and she beat breast cancer which is also celebrated this month. And last but not least HALLOWEEN. I love halloween probably more than the average person so you all will be having halloween themed chapters probably. Anyway sorry for not updating I took the PSAT and had a little break down about if I would make it in life so...yeah... But pickles are friends and food. Until next time :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin and Ally or any named brand being used in this story._

* * *

**Ally's POV**

It all happened so fast.

One minute I'm in Austin's arms sleeping. The next I'm being held at gun point with Austin yelling profanities constantly at our intruder.

"Are you seriously going to shoot your girlfriend?!"

"No just you."

"Brent stop it."

"I told you both I didn't want either of you with the other."

"Brent this is ridiculous just stop!"

"Shut up Ally!" He pushed me roughly to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Austin lunged at him and managed to punch his jaw.

"Fuck you moon." Brent pointed the gun in his direction and pulled the trigger. Austin yelled in pain and threw himself onto him. Obviously not caring he had just been shot he wrapped both of his hands around Brent's neck and banged his head on the floor repeatedly then punched him until we all heard a loud cracking sound come from Brent's face.

"Austin stop before you pass out!" I cried from where I sat.

"You have exactly one minute to find a fucking hiding spot before I call the cops. Now get the fuck out." He spat in Brent's now bloodstained face as he got to his feet.

"Fuck both of you." He slammed the front door causing the picture frame of me and Austin to shatter.

"Son of a bitch." Austin grunted as he held his stomach in pain.

"Lay down on the couch." I helped him to the couch then ran to a closet to get a towel to stop the blood.

"Ally call nine-one-one, I'll hold the towel." Austin took the towel from me and pointed towards my phone. I rushed to my phone and dialed the number. I told them what happened and where we were.

"They're on their way what should I do now?" I knelt by him and held back tears. Seeing him in this state was too unbearable.

"Just come here." He pulled me towards his body and wrapped his arms around my waist. A tear rolled cheek then I finally broke down.

"All of you told me to brake up with him but I didn't listen, If I did then none of this would have happened." I cried harder into his shirt while he hugged me tighter.

"Ally it's fine, I'm going to be fine."

"I'm so stupid! I should have jumped in front of y-" his hand grabbed my face and made me look at him.

"Ally don't say that, if you even thought about jumping in front of me I would have pushed you out of the way and you would have probably gotten hurt when I did. None of this is your fault we only knew your boyfriend was a jealous bastard not a homicidal manic." I rolled my eyes and giggled to myself.

"Ally I want you to know I love you-"

"Don't say it like that, it sounds like you're saying goodbye."

"Ally I'm not saying goodby I just want you to know that I love you and I'm glad we met at a cemetery." He laughed and wiped a tear that was running down my face.

"I love you too." I looked at his eyes then at his lips. I don't know why but I started to lean in until our noses were brushing against each other's.

"Ally what are you doing?"

"I want to try something." I brushed my lips against his then leaned in.

"Ambulance, did anyone call?!" I heard someone shout through the door making me jump away from Austin and stand to my feet.

I opened the door letting them come in. "My ex-boyfriend came in and started a argument with us then pulled out a gun and shot my friend." I told them as they rushed towards Austin.

"Get him to the hospital now he's loosing too much blood."

"What are talking about I was pressing on his wound the whole time." I rushed towards them and almost screamed in horror. Austin was lying down in a pool of his own blood and was growing pail.

"Austin?"

"Ma'am please back away." One of the men pushed me back.

"No I need to go with him!" I pushed him off of me then tried to run but he grabbed me and held he back.

"Austin!" His eyes started to close and his breathing slowed down.

"Let me go I need to be with him!"

"I don't have a pulse." The women shouted making me freeze.

"No." I whispered as she checked his eyes.

"Call it." She sighed and looked to her partner.

"Friday, October 31st at 11:06 AM." The guy finally let me go allowing me to run towards Austin.

"Austin please wake up!" I held his hands in mine and cried harder.

"Please!" I woke up to find everyone surrounding me with worried expressions.

"Ally what were you dreaming about?" Trish sat beside me.

"I'm sorry." I hugged Austin tightly and tried not to cry.

"I-it's ok." Austin rubbed my back trying to comfort me.

"Guys let's let them talk for a second." Trish mumbled.

"But I want to know what happened." Dez whined.

"Dez get in here!" Kingsley yanked him in the room where he and Trish walked into.

"Ally what happened?" Austin pulled away to look at me.

"I just want you to know I'm sorry and that I never meant to hurt you."

"Ally you're not making sense." He knotted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"I'm ok let's get ready for tonight." As I walked away I could feel his eyes on me making me realize he wasn't going to let this go.

**Third Person POV**

After Ally calmed down everyone decided they would grab their customs and get ready at Trish and Ally's apartment. Austin grabbed his custom first (considering they were in his house) but refused to show it to anyone. They drove to Dez's house then to Kingsley's before they made it to their destination. They had exactly three hours to get ready meaning Trish and Austin needed to get ready now and Ally, Dez, and Kingsley could just hang out.

"Does it honestly take the both of three hours to get ready?" Austin opened the bathroom door and Trish opened her room door. "Yes." They closed the doors once again earning an eye roll from Ally.

"Ally your douche of a boyfriend is calling you!" Kingsley yelled from the kitchen.

"Hit ignore!" She yelled back and sat on the couch. She understands it was just a dream but she's still doesn't feel as though she should talk to him.

"What?" Kingsley came out of the kitchen with a shocked expression and her still ringing phone.

"I said hit ignore." She pressed the red button stopping the stupid ringtone that was spilling from her speakers.

"Do you feel alright?" He checked her head (more like face) to see if she had a fever.

"King I'm fine." She grabbed his hands and put them to his side.

"Something's wrong but you clearly won't tell anyone so I'll be watching you." He left the room dramatically leaving her alone.

"Great now I have two people on my case."

"Make that three." Dez poked his head out from behind the couch.

"What the hell?!"

"You didn't see anything." He sank back under leaving me dumbfounded.

"I need new friends."

* * *

"You guys want to complain that we take too long to get ready but want to hide and waist our time right now." Austin yelled to his three missing friends. "I swear if they left I'm kicking Ally out for the night." Trish rolled her eyes at the thought of it.

They made their way to the kitchen but didn't notice who they were looking for was under the table getting ready to jump at them. "Where did they go I heard yelling fifteen minutes ago." Austin stopped by the table giving Ally an idea. She grabbed his ankle causing him to scream which signaled Dez and Kingsley to jump from under the table and grabbed Trish.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys, I almost had a fucking heart attack!" Trish punched the two repeatedly as they laughed at her.

"I thought Austin was going to die." Austin rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the waist but surprisingly Ally pressed her body even closer to his.

"Ally you're a little too close to him for having a boyfriend aren't you honey?" Trish smirked.

"I'm breaking up with him tonight so who gives a fuck?"

"What?!" They all looked at her in pure astonishment.

"Don't act like you're not happy."

"This is going to be the best halloween ever!" Kingsley yelled and pumped his fist in the air.

Hopefully it doesn't end like Ally's dream because that's all she's worried about.


	14. Chapter 14

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Austin and Ally or any named brand being used in this story._

* * *

**Third person POV**

The little fuck didn't show. He called in last minute and told her something had come up. That was a boldfaced lie and she knew it. But the arrangement was bitter sweet. She got to dance with Austin the whole night like she wasn't currently in a relationship. He held her close and she would occasionally pull his head down so she could whisper something in his ear.

But Ally did something last night that shocked, yet pleased everyone. And it all happened because a horny blackhead decided Austin was a chair.

* * *

_Last Night_

She looked at the girl in disgust. Her Batman custom barely covered her butt and her cleavage was spilling out from the top. And to top it all off she sat on Austin's lap like she owned him.

"Ally she just feels like she's obligated to be by him because he's The Joker and she's Batman, it wouldn't be right if she didn't." Dez assured her.

"I feel obligated to go over there and slap a bitch in the face." She growled and began to walk towards them until someone grabbed her arm.

"Ally may I remind you, you still are in a relationship. Trust me I want him out of your life but don't you want to break up with him first?" Trish tried to reason with her.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Ally smirked and continued to walk to the couch. When Ally was behind her she tapped the girls shoulder and had to back up before she was whipped with her hair.

"What?" Her voice was so high pitched it slowly began to give Ally a headache already.

"You're on my boyfriend." Ally answered dryly and added a glare.

"He probably doesn't consider you his girlfriend since I've been sitting here for at least five minutes and not once did he tell me to get off." She smirked and rubbed Austin's chest just trying her best to tick Ally off.

"Because he knows I like to deal with the sluts who think they can have him."

"So a slut is someone who makes you look bad in front of your boyfriend? Because that's the only thing I'm doing honey."

"Compared to you, I'm a queen and you're a peasant. I'm Disney and you're Nickelodeon. I'm the original and you're just a copy. I was invited here and you probably tagged along with a friend. I'm a Benjamin and you're a rusty penny you find in a gutter. You are nothing compared to me and you'll never be anything. Now how about you go give your five year old sister her costume back since it looks like it barely fits you, you irrelevant bitch." Ally had bent down to her hight and was composing herself not to slap her.

"If I'm so irrelevant why am I still on his lap?" Ally looked her in the eyes for a few seconds with no emotion at all. She stood up straight like she was about to go but raised her hand instead and slapped her right in the face, causing her to hit the floor with a loud thud and made everyone else who wasn't looking pay attention.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Come on honey the villain and the superhero never get along." Ally sat on Austin's lap and grabbed his collar to bring his face closer to hers. "Next time someone sits on your lap push them off or I fuck you both up."

"So you want to fuck me?" He smirked at her.

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes and attached her lips to his. And that kiss led to her going back to Austin's house. No they didn't have sex but they did make out like their lips were their last supper. And speaking of supper Ally was currently ordering some while the blonde admired the way she looked in his sweater.

"Smettere di guardarmi pervertito!" She flicked him on the head.

"When you yell at me in Italian it only turns me on." He tugged on the hem of his shirt to bring her closer to him.

"Well turn yourself off I don't want to answer the door with my hair and clothes a mess." She straddled him even though this will probably not help what she requested.

"You need to kiss me it's doctor's orders."

"Oh gosh, when we have sex I swear if you bring some doctor shit up like I'm a nurse or some shit I'll fucking kill you. We're not in a homemade porno." She cringed at the thought.

"If we were you'd probably make me a bottom."

"You know me so well. I don't know why I chose that bastard." She played his ears and poked at his dimples.

"It's ok baby you didn't know that was incredibly sexy."

"And speaking of bastards I need to call him so I can break it off with him." She grabbed her phone having to stretch from the position she was currently in. She dialed his number and the phone rang as Austin sang in the background.

"This is the part when I say I don't want it I'm stronger than I've been before. This is the part when I break free-"

"Calm down Ariana Grande."

"Well that would make you Big Sean."

"Bitch I don't fuck with you." She put up her middle finger and waved it around.

"But I know you want to fuck me."

"I'm not going to fuck you."

"Aw, why not?" His voice cane from the other side of the line scaring the crap out of her.

"Oh hey Brent I was talking to someone else."

"Who in hell said you were going to fuck them then?"

"No one they were only kidding." She rolled her eyes at the fact it already had been one minute and he was already annoying her.

"Ally you have a damn boyfriend you can't fucking kid about that."

"Look I called you for a reason I need to come over today so we can talk."

"About?"

"You'll know when I get there."

"Ally-"

"End of discussion I'll be there at two o'clock." She hung up and tossed her phone back on the couch.

"He stresses me out." She put her head on Austin's shoulder and groaned.

"Not for long today you'll be with someone with great hair and a well paying job." She laughed as the sound of the doorbell ringing filled his apartment.

"Answer the door." She pulled away and got up.

"I don't want to." He whined and pouted at her.

"Fine I'll just open the door and they can see me with only your shirt on." He got up without another word and ran to the door. "Wrapped around my finger." Ally smirked at his retreating figure and giggled to herself. She could get used to this.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

After eating and having a small wrestling match to see who would get to take a shower first -it was me by the way- Austin drove me to Brent's apartment. But of course our fighting still hadn't stopped because he was currently not letting me break up with Brent by myself.

"Austin it will only take a minute." I ran my hand down my face in annoyance.

"I'm not waiting in the car." He gripped the steering wheel even tighter making his knuckles turn white.

"And I'm not letting you come into the house with me."

"Fine but I'm standing outside of his door just incase." I rolled my eyes as I stepped out if his car. I walked to Brent's door with Austin trailing behind me. I knocked on the door and was silently telling Austin to hide.

"Hey baby." He leaned in to kiss me but I ducked and walked inside.

"Listen I want to break up."

"Wow you're so gentle." He laughed sarcastically.

"I don't like the way you've been treating me or my friends. I need respect and obviously you're not going to give it to me."

"Ally if this is the problem I'll fix this I'll stop being a douche if that's what you want."

"Brent I've been liking someone else for awhile now so I really don't think we can fix anything, we need to see other people."

"No you just won't put in any effort on fixing this." His voice raised in volume and he began to glare at me.

"There's nothing to fix I'm done with this relationship."

"Who is it that you like so much?"

"You don't need to know." Something flashed in his eyes then he laughed bitterly.

"It's that fucking Army Brat isn't it?" He sneered at me.

"Don't call him that."

"I told him to stay away from you." My blood was boiling now and my face was probably turning red. He needs to realize I'm over him.

"He's my Bestfriend how was he supposed to stay away?!"

"Little bitch needs to learn not to touch what isn't his." He turned his back on me and started yelling profanities to anything in the room.

"I am his he's my fucking boyfriend!" He turned around so fast I'm surprised neither one of us got whiplash.

"I'm your fucking boyfriend not him!"

"Brent I broke up with you we're done let it go! Find another girl who actually likes to be treated with disrespect!"

He looked at me for a few seconds with no emotion. I was hoping he was done arguing and that he had finally come to terms that we're done, but of course I'm always wrong. He grabbed my arm roughly and started to drag me to the couch.

"What are you doing?!" I tried to push him off of me.

"Something I should have done on our date." His hand traveled up my shirt while the other held my wrists down.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I got one of my arms free from his hand then slapped him across the face. He turned his head back to it's original position then slammed my other hand down.

"I was fucking waiting for you because you were never ready but now I don't give a shit." His head swooped down and he started to kiss down my neck. His tongue felt cold against my skin and was making me squirm even harder.

"Austin!" I screamed praying he would here me through that door.

"Don't call for him he's not here dumbass." He smirked at me then reached down to Palm me through my pants.

"Austin!" I yelled even louder this time probably damaging Brent's eardrums but who honestly gives a fuck about the bitch right now.

"Trust me you'll enjoy it."

**Austin's POV**

I was waiting outside hoping this would be a get in and get out kind of situation but time went by and still I had no sign of Ally. I shouldn't be worried I know she can pack a punch and loves to kick between the legs but after that dream I'm really scared for her safety when she's around him.

I groaned and checked my phone for probably the tenth time before I heard him yell at her then someone being slapped. My heart felt like it stopped and my face probably paled. But that slapped was actually music to my ears because what I heard next was a blood curdling scream that almost made me puke.

My dream was coming true.

* * *

**Things just got real. You all hate me but love me because there was Auslly in this chapter and they were talking all smutty. *insert smirk* follow me on twitter I'm really lonely R5_music_helps .**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER**:_ I do not own Austin and Ally or any named brand being used in this story._

**WARNING**: _Austin and Ally have a sexually scene towards the end... Just putting that out there._

* * *

Third Person POV

"Kingsley listen to me. Ally and I are at Brett's apartment, she went to break up with him but things took a turn of events and now he's attacking her. I need you to call the police, tell them to come to Pine view apartments and come to apartment 6B.

"Fucking bitch is going to die when I get my hands on him! I swear if you don't kill him when we get there I will take a cops gun and shoot him through his fucking scull."

"Trust me he'll be dead." Austin hit the end call button and stared at the wooden piece of shit that was blocking his way. "I can't find the damn key so it's time to break some shit." He kicked the door knob a few times until it finally broke off. Smiling triumphantly he pushed the other door knob out of the hole and opened the door with ease. As he entered the room he noticed the screams were now coming from a different area, and Ally made sure to leave a mess. The magazines that were supposed to be on the coffee table were thrown across the floor. The couch had a cushion hanging loosely off it close to hitting the floor and a rug was rolled up half way. He wanted to laugh but now's not the time.

He walked to the only room with a closed door obviously that's where the dick would keep her captive. He tried to turn the knob but of course he wanted to lock it.

"Fuck it I'll break a door this time." He grumbled under his breath and kicked the door opening it the first try. He barged in and found his struggling girlfriend close to tears under a topless Brent. "Get the fuck off of her!" Austin pushed him off the bed resulting in a loud thud and groan from the boy. Ally got off the bed quickly and stood behind Austin holding back the urge to hug him.

"So your little fuck boy is here to save you?" Brent laughed at the small brunette who seemed that she was trying her best to shrink even more.

"Ally go in the hallway." Austin told her but kept his cold glare on Brent. Ally walked out of the room quickly not wanting to be stuck in the crossfire that was about to happen.

"So you let the little Army brat boss you around? You've got to tell me your secret man I can never make that bitch come." Austin clenched his fists and his breathing became faster with every breath he took.

"During sex or when you a call." Austin told him before he lunged at Brent. He punched him in the face twice then kicked him in his stomach making him fall to his knees. Sadly Brent got up and punched Austin in the stomach making him hunch over giving Brent the opportunity the kick him in the head and make him hit the floor.

"Austin!" Ally rushed to his limp figure but was pulled back by Brent.

"Didn't he say stay in the hallway?"

"Get off of me." She yanked her hand from him and tried to walk to Austin again but he pulled her back and this time slapped her in the face. Hard.

"Now you know how it feels bitch." He smirked at the mark he had made on her face.

Apparently that slap gave Austin strength because his leg swept Brent off his own making him fall and allowed Austin to punch him repeatedly until he finally had blood splattered on the carpet. He wasn't done yet though a black object under the bed had caught his eye and he was prepared to use it right now.

"Austin when did you get that gun?" Ally backed into the corner and watched the two with fright. Austin held the gun to Brent's head while his finger lingered over the trigger.

"I fucking dare you."

"Trust me I would if Ally wasn't in the room but for now all you'll be getting is this." He flipped the gun around and hit him with the butt of the gun knocking him out and getting some blood on his shirt as well.

"Austin?" Her voice sounded like a small child's after they witnessed their parents fighting with each other. His heart sank at how scared she looked afraid to even breathe it seemed. He took a small step towards her not wanting her to be scared by him but that one step was all she needed to let her know she could run into his arms and let out all the tears she was holding in. "I'm sorry." Her body shook in his arms.

"Come on we got to get out of here." He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist and rushed them to the front door and down the steps until they were in the parking lot flooded with police cars and a pissed Kingsley, Trish, and Dez.

"If you guys were already here why didn't any of you come in the apartment?" Austin question the multiple cops standing in front of him.

"We all just got here Austin they were about to go up there until you came running down with Ally clinging to you." Dez calmed him down.

"He's knocked out in his bed room there's blood on the carpet so watch where you step." A few officers nodded their heads and walked up the steps while the others went to Austin and Ally.

"Ma'am can you tell me what happened in there." A male cop tried to look at her over Austin's shoulder but she only barried her head into his neck trying to avoid conversation. He sighed and looked up at Austin. "Listen when she's ready to talk come down to the station for some questioning."

"Thank you..." Austin shook his hand and trailed off as the other cops came down with a still unconscious Brent.

"Toby." Toby walked back to his cruiser and opened the back seat door for his partners. "We'll be in touch." He got in the front seat and drove off with the rest following.

"We'll come with you guys tomorrow if you want." Trish looked up at Austin sympathy.

Kingsley laughed dryly at her comment. "It doesn't matter what they want we're all going regardless." Austin felt Ally smile against his neck and squeezed her waist.

"Can we go before more people come out of their apartments I already saw a guy with a hairy stomach and only underpants on." Dez pointed towards Kingsley's car.

"Austin we're coming to your house and we're spending the night so use up your alone time correctly because when that doorbell rings it's over." Kingsley walked to his car.

"That's your friend." Austin unlocked the door and put Ally in the passenger seat (with some struggle). She shrugged her shoulders and sniffled for probably the fifth time since he put her down. "You're ok now I'm here with you." Austin wiped the tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"I'm sorry." Her bottom lip started to shake and her eyes were getting watery.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"You almost got killed because of me, I can't loose you Austin. I barely made it without Elliot so I know I won't make it without you." She broke down again.

"Ok first of all I didn't almost get killed I was the one who had the gun. And second you will make it because your beautiful, funny, smart and you did it the first time so you can do it again." He lifted her chin and wiped the tears rushing down her cheek over the red hand print that still was on her face.

She leaned towards his hand already missing having her body being pressed against his. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Ally's POV

Throughout the car ride I went through a series of emotions. I was scared, sad, mad, happy, then suddenly horny. That one makes no sense to me actually but after seeing Austin get mad it kinda turned me on. I looked over to him to see him grip the steering wheel and subconsciously lick his lips. I groaned and squeezed my thighs together hoping to release some of the aching between them. I was brought out of my thoughts by Austin opening my door and pulling me out of the car. We walked to his door (well I ran) and he unlocked it and laughed at how eager I was to get in.

"I'm going to take a shower or you want to go in first." We took off our shoes then walked into his room.

"I want to join you."

"What?"

"Listen I don't know if my period is coming on but I went through a hurricane of emotions and now I'm horny. So either you let me take a shower with you or walk in on me masterbating."

"Wouldn't mind doing both." He mumbled under his breath as he pulled me towards him and kissed me fiercely. I worked on taking off our clothes and trying to navigate him to the bathroom. I searched around for the knob until my hand hit the metal object letting me turn on the water and step inside. Austin stood back looking at me trying to take everything in.

"Damn."

"Same for you." I look at his hardened dick that was bigger than I would have thought.

"Are sure you want to do this?"

"You've seen my vagina there's no going back now." I yanked him inside and pushed him against the tile wall. I rubbed myself against him and made him moan from how wet I was (and it wasn't from the shower). I started to kiss down his neck when the the most horrifying sound stopped me. Someone was rigging his doorbell.

"Ignore them they'll go away." Austin urged me to continue until we both heard the three cockblocks yell our names.

"Fuck!" Austin hit his fist against the wall while I turned off the water. I grabbed a towel and began to dry myself off until something poked me in my back. I looked up at the mirror through my eyelashes to see Austin staring back at me. "If you even think for a second that this is over you're wrong. You started something Ms. Dawson and you will finish it." His eyes lingered on mine for a moment before he slapped my butt and walked out of the bathroom leaving me shocked and probably wetter than I was when I was in shower.

* * *

**I really don't like this chapter at all. I could have done better. I mean I left you guys on a cliffhanger and this is what came out of it. I added the smutty part because I feel as though smutt always helps. If you disagree this story is rated M for a reason so don't act like you weren't warned before hand. I'm also sorry you all waited 17 days. I literally thought it was at least six. Oh and by the way the cop is Toby from Pretty Little Liars. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Third person POV**

"So we interrupted your fuck time?" Kingsley smirked at Ally.

"Yes actually we were in the shower then someone just had to knock on his front door." She glared at Trish who was smiling proudly.

"Well how about we make It up to you?" Kingsley wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"King you're scaring me." Ally scooted away from him.

* * *

"Well we're going to talk to Mr. Officer tomorrow and Austin is already on edge so why not tease him a little."

"I'm not following." Ally looked at Trish who looked just as confused as her. "Neither am I."

"Do I need to explain every fucking thing?" He groaned. "Since you guys didn't have sex and I'm sure that he's going to bang you tomorrow how about we make it some good ass sex."

Trish and Ally looked at each other until the light bulb finally clicked. Literally it clicked Dez turned on the lamp in the room. "Jealous sex!"

"Yes my children our plan starts tomorrow."

* * *

"Look at that butt though." Ally and Trish were currently gawking at Officer Toby while he talked to some of his partners in his office.

"The things I would let the cop do to me. Just think of the rough handling and those handcuffs." Dez and Kingsley shook their heads at them but couldn't hide the smiles that found a way to their faces while Austin tried contain his growing jealousy.

"You have the right to remain silent if you even moan my name you will be punished" Ally spoke in a deep voice trying to imitate Toby.

"But I'll moan just to see what punishment I would get."

"Ms. Dawson I can take you now."

"He can take me too if he wants." Trish licked her lips and nudged Ally as she got up.

"Mr. Moon you too." Austin stood and followed closely behind Ally squeezing her butt causing her to jump.

"Are you alright Ms. Dawson?"

"I'm fine just got a sudden shiver that's all." Austin smirked proudly on making her having to explain herself.

"Would you like me to turn up the heat?" Toby chuckled and gave her a half smile.

"Oh no the heat is just fine in here." She ran her eyes down his body and smirked.

"So what do you have to tell us about Brett." Austin glared at Ally as he tried to change the subject from her racy tone.

"Well we know that he attacked Ms. Dawson and basically committed attempted rape. He also attacked Mr. Moon who fought back but that was filed as self defense and will not be accused as anything else. Now the only thing we need to know is if you would like to press charges."

"Of course." Austin answered eagerly."

"I don't know." Ally looked at her lap feeling the two pairs of eyes looking at her in disbelief.

"Ally what in the hell do you mean you don't know?" Austin ran his hand down his face in frustration.

"Mr. Moon let's hear her out first." Toby interjected resulting in Austin glaring at him.

"Don't tell me what I need to do with my girlfriend."

"You better let him talk some shit into you because right now I'm one step away from dumping you and kissing him." Austin sighed and slouched in his chair.

"Now if you would have asked me nicely I would I have told you that maybe he has learned his lesson, I mean either way he would be leaving jail. If we put him in then he'll be there for a couple of years then get out."

"With all do respect Ms. Dawson he seems to be the one who just might hold a grudge seeing that you have told me you used to work together a few years back and he suddenly reappeared and still tried to sweep you off your feet. He probably won't get a life sentence but we do have the authority to put him back in and it would go through much faster if they see that he didn't go the first time jail free." Ally still looked like she wasn't on board.

"At least do it for your boyfriend it would probably help him sleep a whole lot better at night." He nodded his head towards Austin.

"Fine I'll do it." Both Toby and Austin smiled at her decision Austin a little harder than Toby.

"I'll call you both with more details about the court date and the paper work."

"Thank you Toby." Ally hugged him shocking him at first and made him worry about his safety but hugged her back anyway.

"Thanks man." Austin bro hugged him then walked out the office following Ally.

"You're both, welcome we'll be in touch."

"So how was it with Officer Toby." Trish winked at Ally suggestively.

"It was just fine." Ally and Trish giggled and walked out of the station knowing they made Austin probably jealous again.

"Our plan is working Austin is fuming right now." Trish looked over shoulder to see Kingsley laughing at Austin and Dez trying to keep him calm.

"Jealous sex are the best sex." They high fived and smirked at what they had done.

* * *

Kingsley, Trish, and Dez had already left leaving Austin and Ally alone. Ally was currently wearing one of Austin's sweaters and laying down casually on his couch scrolling through her phone. She debated on getting up and getting a snack until she caught a glimpse of blonde hair.

"Austin you should get me a snack."

"Why?" She rolled her eyes and walked into he kitchen where he was standing by the oven giving her a blank expression.

"Because all your good snacks are on the high shelves." She pointed at the box of Oreos at the top of his shelf then looked back at him.

"Maybe you don't need any." He began to walk to his room until Ally said something.

"What has your thong in the wrong size, I just wanted food! I'm hungry and short so when food is on high levels I go to my tall boyfriend for help."

"Oh so now I'm your boyfriend."

_Let the games begin_

"I thought we made that clear after the party? Remember we came back here and I helped you take off your face makeup then we both took separate showers to my displeasure but you made up for it when you kissed me because you said you love the way I look in your sweater," She played with the hem of the one she was wearing now and smirked at him. "Like this one."

Austin groaned then pulled her in for a heated kiss. He gripped her hips tightly then cupped her butt making her moan and gave him the opportunity put his tongue into her mouth. Ally lightly pulled on his hair angling his head down further so she could stop standing on her tiptoes but it really didn't help instead she wrapped on leg around his waist and Austin helped wrap the other.

"Damn baby you're already wet." He felt her on his bare chest after he wrapped her leg around him.

"No I thought I was actually as dry as Death Valley." She scoffed then squealed as he tossed her on his bed.

"Don't you even think for a second that Toby can make you feel like this. The only person that can even make you do this," he palmed her through her underwear to feel her become wetter than before. "Is me."

"Would you just fuck me already." She growled at him for making her wait so long.

"With pleasure." He smirked at her as he discarded his shorts and underwear to leave him in all of his glory.

"Now Ms. Dawson how is it fair that you still have on my shirt and your underwear but I'm fully naked?"

She quickly discarded his shirt and her underwear to leave her naked and aching to be touched. His eyes now showed a lustful haze as he licked his lips and crawled on top of her. He pressed soft kisses on her neck and rubbed his now hardened member against her wet folds.

"Stop being a fucking tease." She pulled his face away from her neck and lifted her hips to rub herself against him hoping to resolve the aching between her legs.

"Don't be so eager baby just enjoy it." A wicked smirk graced itself on his lips as he kissed down her chest then to her stomach until he finally was at her entrance. He bent his head down and sucked on her clit. She pulled at his hair and pushed him in further. He stuck his tongue inside of her licking her walls while sucking away her juices.

"Austin I need you inside of me." She panted as he looked at her from his eyelashes. His dick seemed grow painfully hard as he saw her breasts rise and fall as she took uneven breathes. She has one of her hands fisting his hair and the other tangled in her own.

"Go inside my draw and give me a condom." She opened and close the drawer in what seemed like two seconds then she ripped the packed open with her teeth throwing it at him to do the rest.

"Damn Ally." He laughed as he rolled on the condom. She glared at him while he quickly crawled on top of her and aligned himself with her entrance. He entered her slowly and matched her moans as he felt her walls around him. "Baby you're so tight." He quickened his pace pushing in and out.

"Harder." She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her hips meeting his thrusts. She dug her nails into his back and bit her lip in pure pleasure. Austin leaned down and crashed his lips against hers and they fought for dominance. Austin increased his speed until his thrusts became sloppy and he was laying beside her.

"Fuck."

"I know right." She giggled.

"No I mean fuck as in you still haven't cummed yet." He pulled her on top of him.

"How did you know?" She lowered herself down until her chest was pressed against his and their lips ere centimeters away.

"You didn't yell my name baby." He started to grind her hips into him to feel his already hardening dick.

"Well how about a round two?" She sat up and smirked as she began to grind on him and made him moan.

"Please do." He felt her walls around him once again as she rode him. He watched as her boobs bounce with with every thrusts. He squeezed her butt and met her thrusts. He rubbed her clit finally throwing her over the edge. He watched as she reached her climax her moans got louder and she held her head back with her eyes closed. He felt her body shake as she screamed his name. She laid on top of him as they both tried to catch their breaths.

"Fuck."

Thank you Trish and King.

* * *

**This was my first time writing smut it's obvious since I made them cum too fast *insert pity laugh* anyway this is what went down (like how Austin went down on Ally *insert smirk and laugh*) hope you somewhat liked** **it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Austin and Ally or any named brand being used in this chapter_

* * *

**Third person POV**

The cliche thing to happen after a couple have just had sex is to have one of them cook breakfast for the other. But not these two, no Ally woke up got a box of Lucky Charms climbed back in bed with the sleeping blonde and watched the Big Bang Theory.

She giggled at Sheldon's bongo playing and tapped along with him on the Lucky Charms box making a certain blonde wake up in the process. He squinted his eyes open to figure out where the tapping was coming from and saw his girlfriend (never will get tired of saying that) trying her hardest not to scream with laughter.

"Go ahead and laugh, I know you want to." He mumbled into the pillow then had to hold in his laughter when he heard her squeal and a few pieces of cereal land on him.

"I thought you were sleeping, you can't scare me like that!" He turned his head to look at her and smiled at her scowl.

"I love you." She rolled her eyes "I like you too." He raises in eyebrows in confusion then sat up.

"Only like?" She nodded in response. "That's not what I thought last night." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to himself.

"You don't have to love someone in order to have sex, do know how many people live by the hump and dump?"

"True, but I know you do love me." She looked at him amusingly.

"How do you you know?"

"Because of this!" He started to tickle her while she fought for life. "Austin stop!"

"Not until you say you love me!"

"Fine." Instead of saying it she managed to knee him in the balls.

"Fuck! Ally what the hell was that for?!" He curled himself into a ball.

"Told you to stop." She went back to her original position on the bed and continued to watch The Big Bang Theory. Not before giving him the best physical aid ever by offering him this, "Would Lucky Charms help?"

* * *

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"I hate you."

"Why would I take you to the park after you kneed me in the fucking balls?"

"I said I was sorry and offered cereal!"

"It still hurts it's a sensitive sack of flesh that's between my legs."

"I know what it is, I witnessed what it can do last night too." She winked at him.

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Why not! You never let me have any fun!" He groaned at her attitude.

"Get out." She pointed towards the door and and glared at him.

"You're kidding right? It's my room hell it's my house."

"Get out." She threw a pillow with as much force as she could and hit in the face.

"Ally are really mad?" She stared at him blankly. "Fine lets go to the park." She squealed then ran to hug him.

"I love you." She talked into his chest making him laugh.

"You're a short spoiled brat." She took her head from under his chin and smiled at him. "But I'm your short spoiled brat." He rolled his eyes then his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Wait, what are you going to where you don't have any clothes."

"There's this thing called a washing machine that that allows me to wear my clothes again even if I wore them yesterday."

"Ok smartass get ready."

* * *

"Why are we here?" Austin waddled behind Ally since refused to let her go while she walked.

"I wanted to talk." She stopped in front of the swings.

"And we couldn't do it at my house because?" She sat him down on the swing then she sat down on the other.

"I like sitting in the park to talk it's easier to talk about how I feel... It's stupid I know." She kicked her legs out to start swinging.

"It's not stupid if it helps you with how you feel. Now Dr. Phil how about we talk."

"We both had close loved ones that meant the world to us... I had a fiancé you had a girlfriend and I'm sure we both had sex with them at one point-"

"Way to sugar coat it." She rolled her eyes at his interruption.

"Anyway. We had sex with them at one point and I think once you've done that with a person that means as much as they meant to us that you have this type of bond that can't be broken. What I'm trying to say is that are you sure you're comfortable continuing this relationship even after all you've been through with Brooke."

He smiled at her looked her in the eyes. "You don't understand how much I've wanted this Ally. I've wanted be more than friends with you since we talked at the cemetery, since I made fun of you because of how you eat gummy bears, since you told of the waitress at the dinner, our bar incident, me fighting Trent, and this whole Brent drama. I'm ready for this relationship but I want to know if you are."

She got off the swing and moved in front of him wrapping her arms loosely around his neck and kissed h lightly. "I'm beyond ready."

He smiled and hugged her waist. "If that's the case then will you Ms. Ally Dawson do me the honor of becoming my official girlfriend?" She giggled and nodded in response before kissing him again.

When they pulled away there were two kids smiling back at them but they looked oddly familiar. "We're happy for you both." They spoke together then proceeded to walk away.

"That boy looked like Elliot when he was younger..." She looked at Austin who had he same confused expression on his face.

"And the girl looked like Brooke when she was younger." They looked at each other again but froze when they heard someone call for the kids. "Ellington and Brooklyn come on!"

"Was Brooke short of Brooklyn?" Ally clung to Austin torso.

"No... Was Ellington short for Elliot?" He looked down at her.

"No... You don't think."

"I doubt it. Let's go back home." They turned to walk back to his place and while doing so failed to see two smiling faces watching them contently.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin and Ally or any named brand being used in this story._

**WARNING: **__Hella spelling and grammar errors.__

* * *

It's been a week after the park incident and the two have yet to tell their friends. I mean you can't explain a situation that happened to you and expect someone to understand when you don't even understand yourself. But Kingsley being the nosy person he is noticed the discomfort they have had lately and made it his job to figure it out.

"Oh you suddenly see dead people now?"

"No. I just. We saw two kids who looked like Brooke and Elliot when they were younger, they said they were happy for us then they ran back to whoever called them."

"Did he fuck you so hard that you lost all your common sense." Ally glared at Kingsley's smug look while Trish sighed at the two.

"It actually kinda makes sense. When I was little my Abuela used to tell me about how if you lost someone really close you they would find a way to get to you. They may use signs only you and that said person would know about or even use someone else to tell you verbally."

"So you're telling me that their deceased partners have put their spirits into two children so they could talk to Austin and Ally?"

"I don't know my Abuela just talked about it and it sounded like it made sense in this situation."

"Great one of my bestfriends is a witch doctor and the other can connect with spirits." Ally scoffed then grabbed her keys. "Are you done questioning me? We have to pick up Austin and Dez before the kick back and you being nosy is setting us back."

"Ok Ms. Sixth sense lets go."

* * *

"You know it's really weird knowing they both work in the medical field but they can pull off beach shorts, a tank, and flip flops." Trish smirked while the red head and the blonde fought for the from seat. (Dez won)

"Wow you just said Dez can pull off his outfit it's a miracle!" Austin nudged her shoulder and smirked.

"Dez why didn't you let Austin sit in the front?" Trish glared at Austin's Chester cat grin.

"Because I didn't want us all to die because Austin made Ally loose control of the car." Austin scoffed. "I wouldn't have done that."

"Oh really? She's wearing shorts that are exposing most of her thighs you honestly would have kept your hands to yourself?"

"He's got a point." They all mumbled in agreement.

* * *

In his defense he did keep his hands to himself. He kept them to himself when they finally made it to her cousins beach house. He kept them to himself when a few guys smirked at her as she walked past them. He kept them to himself when King dropped some wood for the bonfire they were about to lite on the beach and Ally picked it up for him causing guys (and a few girls) to stare openly at her butt. He kept them to himself the whole time until his three friends were asked to make some drinks at the bar knowing their profession. So a guy with all black hair except for his blonde streak had the balls to grab her hand bringing it to his lips to kiss as a 'tip'.

Dez gasped and looked at the others in disbelief. Trish quickly finished the drink she was making and ran up to Austin while Kingsley mumbled about having nine-one-one ready to call.

"Austin it was only her hand don't do anything you'll regret."

"I never regret beating someone's ass." He started walking but Kingsley quickly went to hug his legs while Trish and Dez grabbed his arms not caring about the looks they were getting.

"Guys get off." Austin yanked his arms letting his strength shake the two off making King let him go.

"Kingsley!"

"Let the little fucker get into a fight I don't have time for bruises because he couldn't control his damn temper." That statement made Austin smile and calmed him down a little. But only a little. He still marched his way to his lovely girlfriend who looked at blonde streak with amusement. Austin was directly behind him now making the three holding their breaths while watching in anticipation.

But he did not yell. He did not punch the day lights out of him. Nor did he try to kill him. He simply walked around the counter where Ally was standing picked her up and kissed her so fucking hard everyone wasn't surprised she didn't melt at how much fucking heat he seemed to put into it.

"What the hell was that." She said breathlessly wrapping her arms even tighter around his neck.

"It was a kiss a touch of the lips a sign of love, sexual desire, reverence, or greeting." He dropped her lower with each word until her feet finally touched the ground.

"I know the fucking definition I meant why you did it."

"Got to let people know you're already taken baby, I can't beat up everyone's ass who thinks they have a chance with you." Austin said the last part loud enough for blonde streak to hear and finally realize it was his fucking queue to leave.

"Are you done tongue wrestling my cousin or should I come back later?" The host of this kick back and owner of the beach house they were currently in interrupted them. Ally punched him in the arm. "_Sta 'zitto, _shut the fuck up._" _

_"Fammi, _make me_." _He put her into a head lock which was followed by a string of curses by the small brunette.

"You little fucker you should have told us you were just going to swap saliva with her I wouldn't have held you down!" Kingsley poured himself a shot and quickly disposed of it down his throat. "Don't give me that look you lead me to this."

* * *

The group migrated out to beach after the whole defensive boyfriend act to play some volleyball. Austin sat out saying he didn't have the energy but he really just wanted to stare at Ally while she played. Pervert.

"Hey." The space next to him was taken by the same guy who put Ally in a headlock earlier. Her cousin Jamie to be exact.

"What's up man?"

"So I found out about the Ally Brett thing." Austin dropped his head down not wanting to talk about that asshole at the moment. "I just wanted to thank you for protecting her when I couldn't. I was basically her brother figure since she was an only child."

"I'd do anything to protect Ally without her my life really wouldn't be the same."

"You're a great guy, I can really tell and you seem to treat her right, but fuck up one time and I'll slit your throat and watch you bleed to death."

"Don't worry Ally has me in check, if I even look at her the wrong way she'll attack me."

"I taught her well."

* * *

"Baby can I talk to you for a second?" Austin pulled at her fingers trying to get her away from a yapping Trish. She promised to continue their conversation as soon as she was done with Austin before walking to a quiet corner with him.

"Yes?" She played with his ears a habit she picked once she finally saw them not covered by his mop of blonde hair.

"So your cousin brought up Brett." She paused her movements for a second and a pained expression came across her face. "And he thanked me for protecting you and told me to keep doing it. But I wanted to make sure you know that I will always protect you no matter where I am if you're in any kind of danger I will put my life on the line to make sure you're safe. I won't turn my back on you or miss treat you in anyway. I love you too much to loose you." He pulled her waist closer to him closing the space between them.

"You sappy motherfucker." She sniffed a little and laughed. "Why the hell would you say this to me at a damn Fourth of July kick back." She hid her head in his chest trying to calm herself down.

"I wanted to get it off my chest now." He mumbled into her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I know you'll there for me. I knew you would when you bought a complete stranger candy saying if I kept in touch that would be my way of paying you back." She looked up at him with her head still resting on him.

"You did more than pay me back, I've won the lottery." She glared and tried to walk away but he held her tight.

"Don't walk away from snappiness damn it you love me and you know it."

"_Oh __vaffanculo_, Oh fuck you."

The sun finally had set meaning the beach house went into complete darkness except for the colorful lights being streamed on the beach and inside the house and the glow in the dark accessories almost every person was wearing proudly. Someone was drunkly singing the national anthem into microphone before Jamie thankfully took the mic away.

"Ok thank you Sarah for that lovely ballad but, we're about to start lighting the fire works so everyone head outside." Everyone migrated out to the beach some having difficulty with being intoxicated and all but mostly everyone managed. The beach looked like a glowing rainbow setting the perfect scene for a picture which Ally gladly took the chance to do.

"Can you take our picture?" She stopped a walking partygoer. He shrugged and took her phone waiting for them to finish planning their pose. It ended with Ally on Kingsley's back, Dez holding Trish's leg and Austin laying on the sand throwing a gang sign at the camera. No one said the picture needed to make sense they _were_ at a kick back. When he gave her phone back the fireworks started sporting the national colors of red, white, and blue.

"You know I'm not a big fan of America but after Friday of last week I have a bigger respect for the place." Kingsley sighed still staring at the sky.

"Yeah we're going down in history," Dez threw his arms on Ally and Trish's shoulders with Austin and Kingsley following. "And so is tonight."

* * *

**Worst possible ending I've written.**

**Reasons why I updated a year later (you don't care but oh whale)**

**1.) Old friend is coming back and we left off on a horrible foot so I freaked out about that. (We cool though I talked him about it)**

**2.) I live in Charleston so if you heard about that shooting in the church well I took a pause from life just to think.**

**3.) I'm starting high school so my reading project was to read _The Book Thie_f.**

**4.) I re-wrote this chapter twice and I still think it's crappy.**

**That's pretty much all of it. Love you guys.**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin and Ally or any named brand being used in this story.**

**"I really love this time of year, but so many patients come in with their sicknesses that I have to sterilize my hands every minute." Austin complained to Dez as he dried his hands.**

**"I think it's too late my friend you sound like you have a cold."**

* * *

"Why do you say that?"

"Well you sound congested, you have a slight cough, your eyes are droopy and it's not like I have a medical degree."

"Ok smartass I might have a cold. I didn't think it was that noticeable this morning."

"Who cares office hours are over and we're off tomorrow," Dez gathered his things with Austin following his actions. "So go home and get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow."

They left with their co workers who were all eager to get home or get their last minute shopping done.

Austin especially had to rush to his destination to make sure his gift for Ally was still at the pet shelter.

When they were volunteering this husky puppy was brought in and she immediately fell in love with him, so the only logical thing was to get him for her.

Once he made it he was relived to see him gnawing away on his chew toy.

"We've been expecting you." Someone spoke behind Austin making him jump.

"Alex I've told you to stop doing that every time I come in here." Austin glared at her while she smiled sheepishly back at him.

"So you decided to adopt him?" She skipped towards Asher's gate and let him happily attack Austin's feet.

"Ally is so attached to him I might as well." Austin picked up Asher who licked Austin's face in delight. "Even though he licks people when I've told him repeatedly not to."

Alex laughed and walked over to the counter with Austin following. "Here, I already filled out the papers, all you have to do is sign." She handed him the pen while he chuckled in disbelief.

"What if I didn't adopt him?"

"There was never an if about it, you would adopt every animal if it meant Ally would be happy." She smirked while he handed her the money for the fees.

"I would only adopt one more animal and that's Ella." Alex scrunched her face together and looked away from him.

"What?"

"Well someone actually adopted her today," Austin began to frown and glanced at her now empty cage. She was his favorite kitten. "Don't worry the owner is amazing and will give her a great home."

He sighed and gave her a small smile. "See you later Alex and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Austin! And you should check to see if you have a cold, you sound really congested."

"So I've been told."

* * *

Austin and Asher made it back to his place and they both were excited for what was about to come. Austin, for getting to surprise Ally with an early Christmas gift, and Asher, getting to be out of his cage.

Once at his front door Austin let both himself and Asher in, and was welcomed by the sound of Ally's giggles.

"Well she got here early." He quickly hid Asher in the kitchen then called out to her.

"Ally could you come here for a second?"

"You come to me! That's effort to leave the room." He glared down the hall then got Asher.

"I think I might have to walk you considering how lazy she is."

He cracked the door open and found her laying on the floor with a smile on her face.

"Close your eyes." He watched her debate on whether to listen to him or not, but she actually complied with him. Once she closed her eyes, he put Asher on the floor and let him climb on her.

She opened her eyes in confusion then squealed loudly when she saw the pup in front of her. "Asher!"

She looked at Austin then tackled him into a koala hug.

"You adopted him for me?" He smirked and kissed her nose.

"I've got to keep you happy don't I?"

"Well I got you an early gift too."

"Does it involve me and you in bed? Because since you've jumped on me i've been hoping we would end up there."

"Be quiet Asher can hear you." She jumped off of him then crouched under the bed. "Now close your eyes." He huffed and did as he was told.

He was about to ask her if she was still in the room when he felt something small on his nose. Opening his eyes he was now in an intense stare down with none other than Ella the kitten.

"You adopted my little snowball?" He cooed at her while she rubbed against his hand.

"Great minds think alike I guess," She set Ella on the floor who started playing with Asher. "Now don't give her more attention than me, you know I get butt hurt." Austin chuckled and grabbed her waist pulling her closer to him.

"I could give you a lot of attention right now if you'd let me." He nipped at her neck making her tug away from him.

"You have a cold. I'm not doing anything with you," He sighed while she picked up Ella and Asher bringing them to the door with her. "Go take a shower, I'll make soup for your throat... even though you sound really hot when your voice is raspy." She winked and left him alone.

"I love her."

* * *

"When do you plan on telling Trish about this living arrangement?" Austin layed in between Ally's legs while she scratched both his and Asher's head.

"When do you plan to stop babying Ella?"

"I don't baby her."

"Austin every time I look at you you're either holding her or she's in your pocket."

"That doesn't mean I baby her, she just likes my warmth." He stroked Ella's head and huffed in annoyance. "Wasn't the topic on you anyway."

"Yes, then I changed it because I didn't enjoy the topic."

"You have to tell Trish sometime Ally."

He sat up and looked at her while she avoided his gaze.

"We've lived together for two years Austin! I'll feel like shit when I tell her I want to move in with you. Besides we would have to find a roommate, she couldn't pay the rent on her own."

"She could move in with Dez." She stared at him in silence not even wanting to respond to what he just said. "Look I just want you to move in already, I like waking up with you next to me."

He pulled her into his lap and she quickly pushed him away to let herself leave the the room.

"You just want to molest me in the middle of the night."

* * *

It's been another week and Ally has yet to tell Trish about her moving out, even though she's had multiple chances to do so.

For instance at the Christmas party, or when they were getting decorations for the New Years Eve party, or two hours ago when they went shopping for outfits for said party.

"You have to tell her tonight."

"Austin leave me alone."

"It's going to be the new year in six hours, so you better say something to her before we start a new twelve months of bullshit."

"Twelve months of bullshit huh? When are you going to tell Dez that you killed his fish while you watched it for him; and that it didn't die from natural causes?"

"I said nothing to him to protect him from the heartache and you know that!"

"Well I'm saying nothing to protect Trish so I guess we're both fucked!"

"Damn it Ally why are you yelling at me you're scaring the pets!"

"You started it, I didn't want to yell! I look really cute right now and I wanted to take a mirror picture with you in the background not paying attention!"

"Well I'm sorry and that picture sounds like a cute idea!"

"Ok seriously you bastard stop yelling."

"Oh."

"I'll tell her before the year is over love, just let me find a way to tell her first."

"Fine while you think I'll go find Asher and Ella; last time I checked she was clinging on him while he ran down the hall."

"When is she not clinging to him?"

_Trish: We're on our way._

_Ally: K. Make sure Dez and King have all of their stuff since they're getting ready here. I don't feel like driving them back to their places to get anything._

_Trish: I asked them but knowing them they probably forgot something important and will wait until the last minute to tell me._

That sounds familiar... Oh wait she's doing that.

_Ally: See you in a bit._

"Maybe I can find a roommate on kregslist to ease the pain."

* * *

The party had started and the guest were filing in. Many had already made it to the bar to get a few drinks in their systems to either drown away all of their regrets from this year, or just to have fun.

You honestly didn't need a drink to have fun at this party, it seemed to have many activities to keep anyone busy. A photo booth, karaoke, and multiple dance games. Plus if you went through the back door you would find the beach.

Which was the current location of Ally as she avoided Austin and her current responsibility.

"Ally!"

She jumped at the sound of her name being called then relaxed when it was only Trish.

"We're wanted inside, people have requested our great drink making skills."

"As long as their tipping I'm all for it." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Austin spying on her, so she hoped this whole ordeal would make him think that she was finally telling Trish.

"Oh I have something to tell you by the way." They stopped behind the island and started making the drinks while King yelled at them over the music.

"Ok shoot."

"I've been talking to Dez for awhile now."

"Obviously I see you guys talk everyday."

"No I mean we've been talking.. like potential dating talking."

Ally gawked at her.

"Oh close your mouth you act like it wasn't obvious."

"Oh my gosh did he ask you out? Did you ask him out? Are you dating now? So much is happening why was I not informed sooner?!"

"Ally it was a mutual asking, so yes we're dating now, but that's not all that I wanted to tell you."

"What else could you te- you had sex with him didn't you!"

"Would you just listen!" Ally did a zip your lip motion then gestured for her to continue.

"Since you basically live with blondie now... I think we should both move out." She looked at her with guilt. "I mean when you were spending the night with Austin you would always call me anyway, so if we do move its not like we won't stay in touch. Plus it'll be cute! Two best friends living with their boyfriends who are also best friends."

"Oh thank God! Austin has been bothering me for weeks about telling you that I want to move out too."

"So we're good?"

"Of course we're good! We're basically living a sitcom."

Kingsley pushed his way through the two to get a bottle interrupting their moment.

"And I'm the gay Bestfriend who will be taking all of your tips at the end of the night and add comic relief."

"We love you too." He waved them off and continued his orders.

"Ally, Trish we have great news." Austin and Dez suddenly approached them from the crowd.

"Whenever you say you have great news it usually isn't great news."

"This time it is. Both of you don't need to worry about telling each other that you want to move out!" Dez cheered.

"Ally Trish wants to move out too."

"And Trish Ally wants to move in with Austin!"

The girl cheered sarcastically and gave a putty thumbs up.

"You both knew didn't you."

"At least you didn't tell us at twelve, then you would have been a year late." Ally nudged Trish and laughed at her own joke, but no one laughed with her.

"Just wanted you guys to know that I'm happy for all of you, but the new year is about to roll in, in one minute so grab your loved ones now." Kingsley pushed himself between Austin and Dez letting himself in the circle.

"You heard him." They brought Kingsley into a hug with the count down starting behind them.

"Happy new year!" Everyone screeched in excitement that they had made it through another year. Many exchanged their kisses with each other or hugged anyone near them wishing them a great new year.

Kingsley pulled away and gave an overdramatic sigh. "I cannot believe we have already went through another twelve months of absolute fuckery,"

They laughed in agreement. "But it's been a great twelve months and I wouldn't change a thing."

* * *

**Happy new year! I'm alive and finished writing this before a massive headache took over.**

**Hope this year is great for you guys and things go in your favor! Love you all!**


End file.
